La Novia Cautiva
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: (Bueno esta es una historia que lei y que me encanto claro con personages diferentes esta vez es Vega y Chun Li no se pero me encanta esa pareja jajaja bueno espero que les guste solo pasen a leerla esta genial) Vega obssesionado con chun Li se la roba pero ella descubrira acaso algo mas en el... (no me pertenece ni la historia ni los personages bla bla bla) XD
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo que hacía en esa época era agradable y tibio motivo de la entrante primavera de la suave brisa que hacía zarandear las copas de los árboles que estaban en el jardín de la gran casa de los Li.

En la entrada de la casa, la silenciosa y tranquila mañana era algo perturbada por el relinche y el ruido de unos caballos que llegaban tirando de un carruaje en el cual llegaba el joven Ken Masters

El joven bajó del carruaje vistiendo sus mejores vestimentas y entró de la casa acompañado por el mayordomo de los vez dentro el joven no hacía otra cosa que ir de un lado para otro de manera inquieta y había llegado movido por el impulso de haber tomado una decisión relacionada con la hija pequeña de los LI Chun

Ken a su ves pensaba que tal vez había sido mala idea el ir hasta su casa de forma tan repentina, pero sus pensamientos fueron paralizados cuando dos pequeñas manos lo taparon los ojos desde detrás de ella.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo la joven chun li con voz dulce y juguetona al oído de Ken

Ken se volvió para mirarla y se quedó paralizado ante tanta belleza, él y ella habían sido amigos desde niños y habían crecido juntos pero Ken empezaba a verla no solo como amiga, si no como algo más, lo cual hacía que la sangre del joven hirviera de deseo cada vez que la tenía cerca.

Chun li llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul claro de media manga y el cabello en un recogido muy favorecedor, por lo que no era extraño que Ken se quedara mirándola paralizadamente.

-Ken, me gustaría que no me miraras de esa manera-dijo Chun li un poco molesta-Me molesta mucho que me mires así, por no hablar de cuanto me incomoda-concluyó la joven.

-Lo siento Chun li - dijo el joven Ken bajando la mirada a sus pies-Pero este último año as cambiado mucho y…estás radiante y hermosa-

-¿Eso quiere decir que antes era fea?-dijo Chun li con un tono de voz burlón.

-No… No era a eso a lo que me refería…-respondió Ken arrepentido y tartamudeando.

-Bueno…-comenzó la joven chica bromeando con él-En tal caso de perdono-dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo guiaba hacia uno de los grandes sofás tapizados de color borgoña.

-Pero ahora dime -siguió Chun li hablando con Ken-¿Para que has venido tan temprano? No te esperaba hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Ken cogió una gran bocanada de aire con el fin de intentar coger el valor de decirle lo que había estado pensando.

-Verás Chun li, no quiero que vallas a Londres este hermano volverá en un par de meses y pues….me propongo pedir tu mano en cuando estemos casados aún deseas ir a Londres yo mismo te llevaré.

Chun li se quedó perpleja mirándole, incluso algo exaltada e irritada.

-Ken…Das por sentadas muchas cosas-pero su tono molesto cambió cuando vio la expresión de dolor del rostro canela del joven, lo que provocó arrepentimiento en sus palabras.-Siento mucho haberte hablado así, pero me temo que el tipo de sentimientos que albergas hacia mí, no son correspondidos por mi te veo como un gran amigo Ken, y siempre lo serás, pero solo eso…amigos, aunque nuestras familias siempre hayan querido que estuviéramos juntos es algo que no puedo hacer. No puedo fingir que hay un amor que no existe, además Ken, somos muy jóvenes, tu solo tienes 19 y yo 18, somos muy jóvenes. PPero además, tú sabes que desde que murieron mis padres e estado aislada en mí casa, y ahora me gustaría conocer lugares nuevos y conocer a otra gente.

Se hizo una pausa entre los dos y tras lo que dijo Chun li ninguno emitió palabra, solo se podía percibir el rostro de Ken lleno de molestia.

-Te quiero Ken - prosiguió Chun li rompiendo el silencio-Pero del mismo modo que a mi hermano.

Él la había escuchado pacientemente, pero estas últimas palabras lo habían lastimado más que las anteriores.

-Maldita seas Chun li, ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta? No quiero ser tu hermano ¿o no lo ves? -Ken se aproximó a ella y tomándola de las manos la aproximó a é deseo Chun li, te deseo como un hombre desea a una pienso mas que en abrazarte y hacerte el amor, te has convertido en una obsesión para mí.

Chun li se separó bruscamente del joven mirándole con gran enfado.

-¡Ken, solo dices tonterías y barbaridades nada apropiadas! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA MAS!

Pero justo en ese momento, apareció la señora Joshy, la cual había sido tiempo atrás niñera de la joven, para servir el almuerzo a los dos jóvenes.

No se volvió a hablar nada sobre lo anterior durante el almuerzo e Chun li logró volver a su actitud normal de siempre. Pero esa noche cuando Ken volvió a su casa y se acostó en su cama tras haber estado un rato con sus amigos, la única imagen que se le venía a la cabeza era la de Chun li y él sabía que nada podía detenerla, y que si lo que deseaba era ir a Londres, ella lo haría.

El oscuro cielo negro de la noche iba clareando , dejando paso al amanecer , la luz cada vez más intensa , entraba por las ventanillas del carruaje donde iban Chun li y su hermano Ryu.

Chun li entreabrió los ojos, promovida por la luz, y pudo ver a través de la ventanilla los preciosos campos verdes de Inglaterra y una gran alegría se formó dentro de ella.

Enfrente de Chun li estaba sentado Ryu, el cual ya estaba despierto hace algunas horas, durante las cuales no había parado de pensar en cuan revuelo causaría su hermana entre los jóvenes ingleses.

Ryu trabajaba para el ejército inglés, en el cual ostentaba un cargo muy alto y por el cual también estaba separado durante tanto tiempo de su hermana pequeña.

Él también había estado pensando en el cambio que había dado su hermana en sus periodos de ausencia, ella siempre había sido preciosa, pero en los últimos meses que habían estado separados, Ryu había notado un gran refinamiento y un aumento considerable de su ya hermosura.

Pero Chun li no era solo físico y una cara bonita , durante la vida de su padre , y Xiang Li habían llegado al acuerdo de darle una muy buena educación a su hija , le enseñarían las artes femeninas de toda una señorita y la educación intelectual que se le da a un hombre.

Pero por supuesto que todo no era bueno en Chun li, ella también tenía sus defectos como cualquier otra persona, uno de ellos era que ella siempre tenía razón por encima de cualquier cosa y otro era su facilidad para irritarse, hasta con las cosa más pequeñas.

El carro tirado por caballos paró en seco y el cochero abrió la puerta del carruaje extendiéndole una mano a Chun li para ayudarla a bajar. Esta depositó su mano sobre la del cochero y con sumo cuidado salió del ella ya estaba con los pies sobre el suelo y mientras su hermano salía del carro Chun li no dejaba de dar saltos impaciente y emocionada por su llegada.

-¡Ryu ya hemos llegado, no me lo puedo creer!-gritó Chun li.

Ryu la miró con una sonrisa en los labios pero tuvo que pedirle que se tranquilizara.

-Chun li por favor tranquilízate, los Stewart probablemente aún estén durmiendo-dijo Ryu en formar de reprimenda.

Chun li se cogió al brazo de su hermano y tras ser saludados por el mayordomo de la casa de los Stewart fueron acompañados hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ryu se marchó a dormir a su habitación, ya que apenas había dormido durante el viaje, e Chun li pidió que le prepararan un baño parra poder asearse y relajarse.

Cuando Chun li terminó una de las doncellas acompañó a la joven al salón a desayunar junto con los señores de la casa.

-Bueno días preciosa Chun li - dijo la Sra. Stewart mientras se levantaba de la silla para saludarla-Siéntate a desayunar, estarás hambrienta tras el viaje.

-Muchas gracias señora-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa - Señor Stewart , le doy las gracias por alojarnos en su hogar mientras dura nuestra estancia en Londres-dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia.

-Los afortunados somos nosotros de teneros aquí a tu hermano y a ti, ya sabes que desde la desgraciada muerte de tus padres no nos hemos vuelto ha ver con la misma frecuencia-dijo el hombre de forma paternal.

El desayuno trascurrió de una forma encantadora, ya que los Stewart para Chun li y Ryu eran como familia, casi se podría decir que eran como sus tíos.

Al concluir este, la señora Stewart se marchó con Chun li al centro de la ciudad, para elegir algunos vestidos para una fiesta de gala que celebrarían los mismos Stewart en uno de los salones más concurridos y modernos de Londres.

Dieron varios rodeos por esa calle tan glamorosa, la cual guardaba todas las mas exquisitas boutiques de moda, pero por fin Chun li escogió varios vestidos de noche, algunos de día y encargó otros varios en una sastrería.

Para la cena que darían los Stewart había elegido un ceñidísimo vestido de color borgoña oscuro, con algunos bordados en dorado, la manga del vestido era de estilo francés que dejaba salir por esta algo de encaje blanco.

Y tras horas exhaustivas de buscar prendas que le agradaran a Chun li las dos volvieron a casa de los Stewart.

La noche del día siguiente llegó y con ella la gran cena donde asistieron grandes personas uy influyentes y adineradas de Londres.

Todos los asistentes a la fiesta no dejaban de comentar sobre los hermanos Li, los cuales destacaban por sus cabellos castaños y su piel blanca.

-Estás totalmente hermosa, es normal que todo el mundo te mire y por cierto… eres la más elegante de todas- dije Ryu intentando tranquilizar a Chun li, la cual al parecer se había percatado de las innumerables miradas que se depositaban en ella.

La cena trascurrió tranquilamente sin ningún sobresalto, Chun li se encontraba cenando en la mesa entre un joven llamado Gen y otro llamado joe, los cuales no despegaban la mirada de Chun li, miradas que incomodaban mucho a la joven .

Al concluir la cena las mujeres se trasladaron a otro salón , dejando a los hombres en el comedor bebiendo Brandy y fumando puros , pero claramente Chun li hubiera preferido quedarse con los hombres hablando de temas políticos o de economía , ya que esos temas le atraían mas que insulsos chismes y cotilleos , muy propios de las señoritas y señoras londinenses.

Chun li no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que tenían un grupo de señoras de unos 35 años de edad . Por lo visto estaban hablando de un joven que asistía a la fiesta.

-Tengo entendido que ese chico ha despreciado a todas las chicas jóvenes que su hermano Sagat le ha presentado-dijo una mujer con el pelo rubio pajizo.

-Tienes razón , parece que aparentemente no le gustan las mujeres , ni siquiera baile con alguna…¿No será un hombre de costumbres raras? Es decir , un hombre de esos a los que no les gusta las mujeres sino … ya sabe usted a lo que me pensándolo por otro lado … tiene un aspecto muy viril , pero a la vez refinado y es muy atractivo.

Pero Chun li pasó de largo y no puso interés en la conversación ya que no le interesaban esas cosas.

De vuelta a casa en el carruaje Ryu entabló una divertida conversación con Chun li sobre los tales Gen y Joe.

-Sabes Chun li…los dos jóvenes caballeros que han estado a tu lado en la mesa mientras cenábamos me han arrinconado contra una esquina del salón preguntándome si podrían visitarte a casa - dijo Ryu en tono chistoso.

-¿Y QUE FUE LO QUE LES DIGISTES?-Le preguntó Chun li a su hermano algo sorprendida.

-Dije que tus gustos eran muy exigentes , y que no eran gran cosa para ti-dijo su hermano intentado guardase la risa-

-Por favor Ryu no me puedo creer que les dijeras algo así-repuso Chun li sorprendida y enfadada.

-En realidad no les dije eso …-dijo él estallando en risa por fin - Les dije que la que tenia que decidir eso eras tu , no yo -

-No sabes lo mucho que me gusta que confíes tanto en mi buen juicio hermano -contestó ella también riendo.

Sagat estaba en la oficina de su residencia , mirando fijamente a trabes de una cristalera que daba al jardín de su acerca de su hermano pequeño Vega, al cual nunca había entendido . Vega siempre había sido un chico tímido y retraído , y la convivencia de su hermano con su padre en los últimos años no había mejorado mucho su forma de ser. Vega había vuelto a Londres desde la boda de su hermano Sagat , y este le intentaba convencer de que se quedara allí a vivir y que encontrara una esposa con la que casarse y tener una familia , pero Vega se había vuelto un bárbaro desde que vivía con su padre en el desierto.

Sagat y su esposa Rose le habían presentado muchas jóvenes , pero este siempre las rechazaba.A Sagat esto le sacaba de sus casillas , ya que sabía que Vega se comportaba como un caballero cuando este lo deseaba , ya que lo veía en como trataba su hermano a Rose.

Pero Vega no se comportaba como un caballero con el resto de señoritas , ya que le daba igual lo que el resto de personas dijeran de él .Pero se enfadó cuando Sagat le habló de que asistirían a un baile que se daba esa noche.

-¡Si tu plan es arrojarme a los brazos de otra jovencita casadera juro por lo que más quieras que abandonaré la ciudad Sagat , lo juro !-soltó Vega con el grito en el cielo-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no quiero esposa? No quiero una mujer emperifollada que me obligue a perder el tiempo-Vega se paseaba como un león enjaulado de una punto de a habitación a otra-No necesito una esposa , si yo deseo a un mujer la tomo , solo para pasar una noche placentera sin ataduras , no deseo que me sujeten para toda la vida.

-¿Pero que pasará si un día te enamoras como me pasó a mi ? ¿Te casarías en ese caso y cambiarías de idea?-repuso Sagat.

-Cuando llegue ese día … y si llega … entonces loa aré.

-Bien pues entonces muchacho , vístete con tus mejores prendas…¿querrás seducir a todas las damas no? Dijo Sagat saliendo de la habitación riéndose.

Sagat entró a la habitación y Rose lo miraba perpleja

-¿Por qué estas tan divertido amor?-le pregunto esta.

-No es por nada en especial… solo que Vega esta noche recibirá su merecido y ni siquiera lo sabe.

-Creo que ya se a que te refieres … ¿Chun li Li no?-respondió Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No diré nada más-concluyó Sagat divertido dándole un beso en los labios a Rose.

Ya en la cena Vega estaba muy irritado su hermano Sagat seguía insistiéndole para que conociera alguna joven .

-¿Has visto cuantas jóvenes muchachas hay aquí? ¿ Seguro que no deseas conocer a ninguna?-insistió Sagat.

-¿Te refieres a todas estas chicas descerebradas e insulsas? -dijo Vega tan molesto como antes-No veo a ninguna que desee invitar ni siquiera a mi dormitorio -concluyó.

En ese momento Vega vio a Chun li al otro lado del salón -parecía un ángel! Pensó Vega, nunca había tenido tal visión delante de sus ojos, una visión que se le quedó grabada en su mente , Vega estaba asombrado ¿ como una mujer podía ser tan Bella?.

La mirada de Chun li se cruzó con la de Vega, pero ella desvió la mirada rápidamente .Vega se quedó enloquecido mirando toda la imagen de Chun li , sus ojos profundos , su pelo de color chocolate y largo con ondas y sus pechos suaves y redondos se dejaban entrever en ese vestido azul zafiro nada que ver con el de la cena de la noche anterior .Era simplemente perfecta.

Los pensamientos de Vega fueron derribados por la mano de Sagat que se movía delante de sus ojos .

-¿Estas aturdido hermano?-Sagat rió-¿ o será la señorita Chun li Li la que atrajo tu mirada?¿Por qué crees que insistí en que vinieras esta noche?.Ha venido con su hermano Ryu a pasar una temporada en Londres …¿te gustaría conocer a Chun li?-concluyó Sagat divertido.

-¿Hace falta que lo preguntes?-dijo Vega con un tono de voz muy suspicaz.

Chun li se percató de la mirada de ese joven del joven y se empezó a poner nerviosa ¿tal vez era él del que hablaban las mujeres la noche anterior y del cual sus modales con las otras damas dejaban mucho que desear? al ver que se acercaba por eso intento pedirle a su hermano que la acompañara al jardín para dar un paseo , ya que estaba un poco agobiada por toda la multitud del salón , pero ya era tarde .

-Señorita Li-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Ella se volvió temerosa a la vez que pensaba que ya era tarde para usar el jardín como escapatoria.

-Soy Sagat la Cerda ¿se cuerda de mi?-dijo mientras cogía la mano de Chun li para besarla.

-Claro como no - contestó Chun li dándole un sonrisa-Sagat y su esposa Rose ¿cierto?-

-Si , ya veo que se acuerda - repuso el joven-Me gustaría preséntale a mi hermano Vega.

Vega primero estrechó la mano de Ryu y luego beso la mano de Chun li , la cual sintió como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió los labios de ese dios griego en contacto con la piel de su mano.

-¿Señorita Chun li , tendría el honor de concederme la próxima pieza de baile ?- preguntó Vega.

-Bueno , justamente ahora mismo mi hermano iba a acompañarme a dar un paseo por el jardín … estoy algo acalorada por la gente-dijo Chun li .

-En tal caso , deja que sea yo quien te acompañe -dijo Vega extendiendo su mano hacia Chun li.

-Será buena idea-dijo Ryu-yo tengo que saludar a algunas personas y no puedo salir con ella , te lo agradecería si la acompañaras.

Chun li poso su mano con resignación sobre la mano de Vega y ella pudo apreciar como en el rostro de este te formaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

Cuando ambos salieron al jardín , Chun li soltó la mano de Vega y este empezó a hablar.

-Chun li déjeme decirle que su nombre es encantador . ¿ Esa escusa del calor era cierto o era una escusa para atraerme aquí?-

-¡pero que vanidoso a salido usted!-dijo ella con los ojos chispeantes de ira-Su orgullo me abruma señor La Cerda ¿cree que soy merecedora de su presencia? Por que si es así tendría que sentirme muy afortunada de que usted me invite a su dormitorio-dijo Chun li con sarcasmo e ironía en sus palabras.

Chun li no vio la expresión que se le formaba a Vega en el rostro y por tanto tampoco la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios , puesto que ella se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta al salón.

"Que me ahorquen"-pensó Vega-"No es ninguna jovencita tonta , es una viborita".

Y fue en aquel momento cuando él se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba y que la quería con él.

Cuando Vega volvió al salón pudo ver que Chun li se encontraba en uno de los balcones hablando con Rose , y este aprovechó para entablar conversación con Sagat y Ryu.

En esa conversación se enteró de que estarían pocos días más en la ciudad , por lo que Vega tendría que pensar otro método de ataque , ya que la cosa había comenzado francamente mal con Chun li.

Cuando vio que Rose salió del balcón dejando a Chun li sola él fue hasta donde se encontraba ella.

El poco tiempo que les quedaba en la ciudad a Chun li y a su hermano no le ayudaba mucho , a él le hubiera gustado llevársela a su casa aunque hubiera sido por la fuerza y hacerla su esposa , pero no estaban en el desierto de España , sino en la Londres y debía amoldarse a las normas de esta.

De todas maneras Vega pensó que tal vez Chun li solo se estuviera haciendo la difícil , ya que todas las jovencitas acudían a Londres a buscar marido.

Cuando Vega se encontraba con Chun li en el balcón y ella se había percatado de su presencia , ella se irritó mucho más que antes.

-Señor La Cerda, creí haberle dejado clara mi posición en el jardín - dijo ella muy molesta-Pero seré más franca , me a insultado hace un momento y me a echo quedar como una vulgar mujer de burdel , y odio la arrogancia que cae sobre su persona , así que si me disculpa , me voy con mi hermano-

Dicho esto Chun li intentó salir del balcón pero las manos de Vega cogieron con brusquedad las muñecas de la joven revendiéndola junto a él.

-Chun li espera-dijo el joven aún sujetándola.

-No tengo nada más que hablar con usted Señor Vega , ¡SUELTEME!-Dijo la joven.

-Chun li , lo haré cuando haya escuchado lo que tengo que decirle-contestó él atrayéndola aún más.

-¿CHUN LI?¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así?-le dijo ella hostil.

-Me atrevo a lo que yo quiero atreverme y ahora cállate y escucha lo que tengo que hable de mala manera de las mujeres con mi hermano , el cual está obstinado con que me case , y yo no estaba de acuerdo hasta que la conocí a usted-Chun li , te deseo .Me honrarías se consideraras ser mi esposa .Te colmaría con lo que tu quisieras , joyas hermosos vestidos , mis propiedades….-

Ella se quedó paralizada sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-En mi vida e sido insultada de tal…-pero ella no puedo seguir , puesto que él la abrazó sintiendo sus generosos senos en contacto con su pecho varonil y juntando los labios de él con los de ella.

Ella intentaba liberarse , lo que avivó mas el deseo que ardía dentro de Vega, pero de repente Chun li calló inerte en los brazos de él . Vega bajó la guardia , lo que aprovechó ella para darle un golpe en la pierna y salir corriendo hasta el salón , para una vez allí hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada en el balcón.


	2. Chapter 2

Chun Li y Ryu se marcharon a casa en el carruaje que los había traído a la fiesta.Cuando Chun li subió al carruaje miró hacia el balcón y allí vio a Vega , el cual también la miraba fijamente . Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Chun Li y está volvió a mirar hacia adelante para marcharse a casa.

Una vez dentro del carruaje Ryu pudo apreciar que algo le pasaba a su hermana , ya que ella estaba mirando fijamente a través de la ventanilla con una expresión en la cara muy poco normal .

-¿Chun Li se puede saber lo que te pasa ?Te noto un poco nerviosa e incluso enfadada-dijo Ryu mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

-Lo que tengo es jaqueca.¡Jaqueca que dejé en el balcón, Ryu ese hombre es insoportable , me propuso matrimonio!

-¿Quién te propuso matrimonio?- preguntó Ryu despreocupado y alegre.

-¡Vega de la Cerda! , y tuvo el descaro de besarme allá en el balcón.

-Querida hermana , no me andaré con rodeos puesto que los dos ya somos bastante mayorcitos al parecer as topado con un hombre que sabe lo que desea y que intenta obtenerlo por todos los que te ha pedido matrimonio sin conocerte y eso solo quiere decir que te desea y eso no es malo.

-Seguro que me desea , no hace falta que tu me lo digas , ya me lo dijo él pero ninguna palabra de amor.

-Mi pequeña Chu Li - dijo Ryu cogiendo su mano -Te contradices tu sola , muchas veces el deseo llega antes que el amor , y lo primero lleva a lo segundo , pero el amor lleva mucho más tiempo que dos días o dos semanas , es un proceso lento y el deseo es un buen inicio .Y parece que Vega está dispuesto a amarte ya que te pidió matrimonio ; pero en vez de sentirte insultada y enfadada , podías haberlo considerado un cumplido.

-Bueno , de todas maneras y como sea no voy a volver a ver a Vega de la Cerda ya que regresamos a casa.

Pero Chun li aún no podía olvidar el sabor y calor de los labios de Vega con los suyos y la dureza de su virilidad en contacto con la tela de su vestido.

Al día siguiente Chun Li y Ryu tomaron un barco que los llevaría de vuelta a casa , ambos se fueron a sus respectivos camarotes pero cuando pasó menos de una hora alguien tocó fuertemente a la puerta del camarote de Chun Li .

Era Ryu , el cual entró en la habitación con una carta en la mano .

-Chun Li, me acaban de entregar esta carta , y me temo que no podré desembarcar contigo en que volver con el ejercito , por lo visto necesitan mi presencia en España.

-¿Pero porque? ¿No te han dado un motivo?-preguntó Chun Li sorprendida , no podía entender que de pronto su hermano tuviera que marcharse de vuelta al trabajo dejándola sola .

-No lo sé Chun Li , no me han dicho nada más en la carta , solo que necesitan que acuda , lo siento mucho.-dijo Ryu muy apenado , ya que el echo de separarse tan pronto de su hermana le partía el corazón.

-Pero Ryu no te puedes marchar tan pronto , apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntos y ya sabes que en tus ausencias estoy muy triste-

-Lo se pequeña pero no hay otra solución-dijo Ryu acariciándole la cara con el dorso de la mano .

-Si hay otra solución - dijo Chun li levantándose de golpe de la cama-Iré contigo a España

-¿Y que se supone que arias tu en España ? ¿ Se puede saber que arias en mi ausencia ? -preguntó Ryu incrédulo

-Ryu iré a España contigo y no hay más que hablar -dijo zanjando el tema . Y él sabia que llevarle la contraria a Chun Li no era buena idea , pero tal vez no estaría tan mal pasar más tiempo con ella.

A la mañana siguiente Chun li salió a la cubierta a dar un paseo matutino y respirar un poco de aire fresco , se apoyó en la barandilla del barco y miró al horizonte repente una mujer con unos cincuenta años de edad se posicionó a su lado y ambas se sumergieron en una conversación.

Una conversación que resultó ser la respuesta de el porque habían avisado a Ryu de que volviera al trabajo tan repentinamente , ya que la mujer le comentó que su marido era un coronel que también estaba destinado allí y que lo más seguro que él supiese el porqué de la llamada hacia Ryu.

La mujer se marchó y Chun Li se quedó un rato más allí .

-Chun Li , no deberías salir sola a cubierta-dijo su hermano Ryu colocándose a su lado - Puede ser peligroso.

-Lo siento Ryu, tienes razón. Por cierto acabo de mantener una conversación con una mujer, su marido es coronel del ejercito que se encuentra en España, y me ha dicho que él la espera en el puerto cuando desembarquemos y que él sabrá el motivo por l cual te han destinado aquí un mes antes-

-Me parece bien, será interesante conocer a ese hombre , estoy muy intrigado del motivo …-comentó Ryu con preocupación .

Pasaron algunos días y por fin el barco amarró en el puerto , para más tarde tomar un tren a el desierto de Tabernas. La mujer anciana acompañó a los dos jóvenes hasta donde se encontraba su marido esperándola .

Ella le comentó lo sucedido y Ryu le dijo que le estaría muy agradecido si le dijera el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí .

-Señor, esperaba que usted me aclarara este asunto - dijo Ryu

-¿Qué? ¿Así que usted señor Li no sabe porque está aquí?-repuso el anciano-¿trajo sus ordenes?.

-Si señor-este le entregó la carta que recibió y el hombre se quedó más que sorprendido .

El coronel leyó la nota y respondió a Ryu.

-Lo siento mucho hijo- dijo el hombre curtido.-Pero no puedo ayudarte en esto , solo puedo decirte que nosotros no hemos pedido que regreses antes . Tú en Inglaterra ¿ tienes algún enemigo que desee que abandones el país?.

Ryu estaba impresionado pero el le dijo al hombre que no había pensado en eso , pero que él no tenia ningún enemigo en su país .

-Yo soy el Señor Bigley , y les pido por favor que dejen que los invite a una compa en compañía de mi esposa.

Ellos aceptaron gustosos y mientras Ryu y el Señor Bigley charlaban sobre temas del ejército , la Señora Bigley y Chun li charlaban también sobre otras cosas.

-Señora Bigley , he oído que en el desierto hay muchos bandoleros peligrosos , y que las tribus de allí esclavizan a sus prisioneros , ¿es eso cierto ?-dijo Chun li

-Muy cierto querida , pero no tienes porque temer , las tribus beduinas temen al ejercito de Su Majestad por eso viven en el desierto de Tabernas , lejos de Barcelona .

-Gracias Señora , ya me siento más tranquila .

Los señores Bigley los invitaron a la Opera pero ellos realmente estaban demasiado cansados para hacer cualquier cosa , así que agradecieron la invitación a los señores y se marcharon a tomar el tren .

Una vez en él Ryu pidió la cena , pero Chun Li comió muy poco porque estaba realmente fatigada , asi que se marchó a dormir .

En plena noche Chun Li despertó y vio una figura enfrente de ella , y pensó que era Ryu , pero ¿ que hacia Ryu a los pies de su cama mirándola fijamente … NO PODIA SER SU HERMANO …

Cuando ella se dio cuenta intentó gritar , pero ya era demasiado tarde , puesto que una mano le tapó la boca impidiéndole hacerlo y fue entonces cuando algo pasó por la mente de Chun Li" o dios mío … intenta violarme.."

Intentó escapar del agarre de aquel extraño hombre , pero el la bloqueó paralizándola tumbada en la cama y amordazándola con algo en la boca , también ató sus manos y sus pies y colocándole un saco en la cabeza la cargó en brazos y se la llevó fuera del tren que justamente en ese momento estaba parado.

Ella sintió que su raptor la colocaba sobre algún lugar , y por lo que ella pudo notar , el lugar donde la colocó era un caballo .

Mientras el hombre subía al mismo caballo donde la había colocado escucho que este intercambiaba unas palabras en un idioma nativo con otro hombre el cual rió estrepitosamente .Al poner el caballo en marcha su secuestrador puso una mano en la espalda de Chun Li ; ella pensó que tal vez él no quisiera que se cayera y se hiciera daño , pero de repente mientras se dirigían a alguna parte cientos de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Chun Li

"¿Me llevarán al desierto? ¿Me lleva allí para violarme? Pobre Ryu se sentirá culpable . ¿Por qué se me tenía que ocurrir salir de Londres"

Tras un largo trayecto los caballos pararon y unos brazos cogieron a Chun Li y la depositaron en el suelo , pero el miedo y el cansancio que tenia la joven en el cuerpo no la dejaban mantenerse en pié , con lo que fue llevada en brazos hasta el interior de una tienda

Allí el hombre que ella suponía la había raptado del tren la desató de pies y manos , le quitó el saco de la cabeza y le quitó la mordaza .

Chun Li sabía que era inútil gritar ya que estaban en medio del desierto y nadie la iba a ayudar .

Cuando su vista se aclaró y enfocó intento mirar el rostro de aquel hombre , pero no pude verle la cara , ya que la tenía cubierta por una especie de turbante que le tapaba todo el rostro y que solo dejaba ver sus ojos(KUFIYAH) , unos ojos que a ella le parecían muy familiares y muy poco de un color verde muy intenso , lo cual le resultó muy raro .

El hombre le entregó algunas frutas en un plato queso y pan junto con un poco de agua para que comiera algo , y Chun Li lo agradeció mucho , ya que no había casi cenado y ahora tenia mucho apetito .

En parte le agradecía a su secuestrador que la " cuidara " por decirlo de alguna forma .

Cuando Chun Li comenzó a comer apresuradamente el hombre salió de la tienda y empezó a hablar en ese dialecto desconocido para Chun Li y un rato después otro hombre de tez muy oscura entró a la tienda donde se encontraba la joven , arrebatándole el plato y el recipiente de agua.

El hombre alto de ojos verdes volvió a entrar en la tienda cuando el otro hombre salió y acogiéndola de nuevo en brazos la saco de la tienda y la deposito a la sobra de un pequeña arbusto donde la arena era mas fría .

Chun Li pudo observar que ahora habían mas hombres habían cinco sin contar al de ojos verdes . Dos de los cinco llevaban pistola y los otros tres se dedicaron a desmontar la tienda mientras que su secuestrador daba agua y pienso a los caballos.

Cundo recogieron todo su secuestrador la volvió a subir en caballo y partieron en un viaje durante 3 días.

Chun Li pudo apreciar que a medido que avanzaban la temperatura iba diminuyendo , lo que le ayudó a deducir que tal vez estaban adentrándose cerca de las montañas del desierto.

Tras los tres días de viaje .los caballos volvieron a pararse y tras volver a ser colocada en la arena pude ver varias tiendas similares a la cual la habían metido tres días atrás .

Unas eran de tamaño mediano en comparación en la que estuvo ella menos una que era de tamaño descomunal . El hombre alto de ojos verdes gritó algo en español y personas empezaron a salir de las tiendas . Los hombres que iban saliendo se colocaron alrededor de su secuestrador de ojos verdes riendo a carcajada limpia y alta mientras él les hablaba .

Y por otro lado las mujeres agrupadas en otro grupo que los hombres cuchicheaban entre ellas y la miraban con ojos de curiosidad y desprecio .

Chun Li levantó su camisón y comenzó a correr , pero el hombre consiguió atraparla y hacerla regresar al campamento mientras esta lloraba .

Ante el lloro de la joven el hombre rió y la metió en esa tienda de tamaño descomunal .

La colocó sobre un diván sin respaldo y ella se encogió , cogiendo con sus brazos sus piernas y hundiendo un poco su barbilla entre las la mirada ella inspeccionó la tienda , la cual era muy bella. Preciosas y coloridas alfombras cubrían el suelo , en el centro de la tienda un gran fuego daba calor a la fría temperatura de esa parte del desierto y por algunas partes de la tienda habían telas de colores muy brillantes.

Cuando se fijó más vio que el amplio espacio de la tienda estaba distribuido como en habitaciones , pude ver en el centro del lugar donde se encontraba una amplia mesa con varias sillas a su alrededor y encima de esta mesa algunos libros , también pudo ver que había algunos divanes mas distribuidos por la habitación con increíbles y exóticos cojines en estos divanes y por algunas zonas del suelo.

Chun Li observó a su raptor , el cual se encontraba de espaldas a ella , y pudo ver como este hombre se quitaba la kufiyah y la chilaba y las guardó en una especie de pequeño armario.

Pudo ver que el hombre bestia unos pantalones blancos bastante anchos al igual que una camisa del mismo color , pero la joven se impresionó cuando el hombre le habló en su idioma.

-Chun Li, veo que va a ser difícil manejarte , pero ahora estás aquí y me perteneces-

Al oír esto los ojos de la joven se agrandaron de manera descomunal y pude ver como el hombre se daba la vuelta y la miraba a los ojos.

-No sabes el tiempo que e esperado a ver esa expresión en tu angelical rostro , llevo esperándolo desde que te fuiste de Londres-dijo él hombre .

-¡Vega de la Cerda , ¿ COMO SE ATREVE A RAPTARME Y TRAERME A ESTE LUGAR APARTADO DE LA BUENA VOLUNTAD DE DIOS ? MI HERMANO LO MATARÁ!- grito encolerizada la joven poniéndose de pie.

-Veo que no me tienes miedo - dijo Vega-eso me gusta , me hubiera disgustado verte rogar y pedir clemencia - rió secamente Vega.

-Ni muerta te daría ese placer -dijo ella encarándose más a Vega mientras sus cabellos se alborotaban del todo y caían por su espalda hasta llegar a la altura de sus caderas.

-Si lo que quieres es un rescate por mí , mi hermano te dará lo que desees -dijo Chun Li preguntándose el porque le parecía ese hombre tan atractivo incluso después de haberla secuestrado.

-Imagino que debo aclararte porque te traje aquí…-dijo el rodeándola y examinándola de arriba abajo con la mirada.-No suelo dar explicaciones a nadie pero supongo que debo hacerlo .Cuando la vi en el baile me quedé prendado de usted Chun Li, provocaste una gran pasión en mi , así que te propuse matrimonio y tu me rechazaste , así que se me ocurrió arreglar todo lo referente a tu hermano para tenerte aquí , puesto que en el desierto los secuestros son normales y en Londres no hubiera tenido tan fácil raptarte.

-¡¿Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE YO AHORA ME CASE CONTIGO?!- preguntó Chun Li encolerizada enfrente de él .

Vega la acerco tirando de sus brazos y abrazándola fuertemente le dijo mientras reía:

-¿y que te hace pensar que ahora que te tengo aquí quiero que te cases conmigo? Tu ya me has rechazado una vez ¿ no lo recuerdas? Ahora te tendré aquí no como mi esposa … si no como mi esclava .-dijo sobriamente resaltando la palabra esclava.

-¿Tu esclava ? Yo no seré esclava de nadie , antes prefiero morirme -dijo ella intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Crees que te permitiré suicidarte ahora que te tengo aquí junto a mí? - dijo con voz ronca.

Él la apretó más contra su cuerpo y junto sus labios con los de ella dándole un beso apasionado y tórrido.

Chun Li no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Le gustaba que ese hombre la besara? NO eso era imposible, ella odiaba a Vega… pero si no ¿Por qué sentía esas sensaciones en su cuerpo cuando el la tocaba o besaba.

Chun Li sintió como todo su cuerpo se le aflojaba, pero antes de poder darle otra patada en la pierna a Vega este la levanto en brazos.

-¿crees que volveré a caer Chun Li? Ese truco ya me lo conozco - dijo el joven con voz divertida mientras la pasaba por los cortinajes de hermosos y llamativos colores para llevarla a su lecho.

Cuando ella entendió su intención comenzó a luchar fieramente, pero él la arrojó sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Chun Li le golpeó el cuerpo con los puños y Vega le sujeto los brazos por encima de la cabeza de ella con una mano para dejarla inmovilizada

-Creo que ahora comprobaré si tu cuerpo está a la altura de tu rostro-susurró Vega en el oído de Chun li.

Vega desató la tunica que Chun Li llevaba y puso una pierna sobre el cuerpo de la joven para inmovilizarla del todo y evitar sus movimientos y de esta manera de un solo tirón desgarró su camisón.

Chun Li gritó pero el la calló con un beso, y la lengua de Vega se introdujo en la boca de la joven buscando respuesta de la lengua de Chun Li.


	3. Chapter 3

Vega comenzó a buscar la lengua de Chun Li rudamente pero después el beso fue más gentil y ella se sentía cada vez mas aturdida .Vega acarició con una mano los senos redondos y perfectos de ella mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cadera de ella. Los labios de Vega bajaron desde la boca de la chica hasta su cuello haciéndola jadear de ardiente frenesí.

Él la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción para poder ver la expresión de Chun Li, la cual tenía la mirada desorientada.

-Eres aún más Chun Li de lo que me había imaginado, tu cuerpo está hecho para el amor. Te deseo Chun Li -murmuró Vega con voz ronca.

Tras decir esto, el joven bajó su boca hasta los senos de Chun Li para succionar uno de sus pezones con su boca, mientras que con la mano masajeaba el otro seno que se encontraba libre de fue cuando Chun Li se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba lleno de un fuego muy intenso, pero ella debía decirle algo para pararlo ya que no tenía suficiente fuerza física para apartarlo.

-Señor Vega, usted no es un caballero ¿Tiene que violarme contra mi voluntad sabiendo como le odio?

Él la miró a los ojos y Chun Li pudo apreciar que la lujuria que había antes en esos ojos verdes se iba sustituyendo por puro coraje e ira.

Vega la soltó y se puso de pie enfrente de la cama observándola para así poder apreciarla mejor.

-Nunca pretendí ser un caballero, pero no te violaré .Cuando hagamos el amor será porque tu lo desees tanto como yo. Y lo desearás Chun Li, te lo prometo.

-¡NUNCA!-Gritó Chun Li cubriéndose el cuerpo con lo poco que quedaba de su bata rasgada-Jamás te desearé, le odio señor Vega, con todo mi ser.

-Ya veremos Chun Li - dijo el joven volviéndose.

-¿Dejarás de llamarme Chun Li? No tienes confianza conmigo para tomate esas libertades, así que llamame por mi nombre - protestó Chun Li, pero él ya había salido de la tienda.

Chun Li se colocó sobre su cuerpo lo poco que quedaba de camisón y se ató alrededor de su cuerpo el camisón .Mientras se deslizaba bajo las mantas, Chun Li comenzó a pensar sobre o que él le había dicho. No la violaría .Si era un hombre que cumplía su palabra entonces ella podía estar segura ¿Pero porque debería desear a ese hombre? EL deseo es un sentimiento masculino, no femenino.

¿Pero y si él no cumplía su palabra? Chun Li no tenía fuerzas suficientes para contenerlo si el la tomaba por la fuerza. ¿Y que se supone que hacia el en Egipto? Se comportaba como si hubiera nacido allí al parecer la tribu lo respetaba, como si fuera un miembro importante de esta.

Cuando ella pensó en todo lo que había hecho Vega De la Cerda para atraerla hasta aquí Chun Li volvió a enfurecerse, prácticamente había viajado a través de todo el océano para ahora convertirse en la esclava de un hombree un hombre al que odiaba con toda su alma, pero tras mucho pensar Chun Li se quedó al fin profundamente dormida en el lecho e Vega

Vega pensó que Chun Li podía ser una perversa víbora cuando se lo proponía le llegaría la hora de reconocer que ella también lo deseaba a él, y Vega estaría allí en ese momento esperándolo con impaciencia.

Cuando salió de la tienda ya era muy tarde, pero Vega se marchó a visitar a su padre, el jeque Bison La Cerda, ya que el anciano estaba esperándole.

Su padre fue el jefe de la tribu durante más de treinta y cinco años, y había raptado a su esposa, una dama inglesa igual que Chun Li.

La mujer era la madre de Vega y Sagat, se llamaba Sakura, pero la dura vida del desierto la desgastó rápido y tras algunos años viviendo con Bison, este la dejo irse con sus hijos a petición de ella, solo por que la amaba y sabia que ella en el desierto no era feliz aunque estuviera con el hombre que amaba.

Pero a pesar de que la dejó ir por amor le puso una condición, que una vez que sus hijos cumplieran la mayoría de edad volvieran a Barcelona si ellos así lo querían.

A la muerte de su madre Vega heredó la gran propiedad que pertenecía a Sakura, la cual estaba custodiada por los administradores de los De la cerda, ya que a Vega no le gustaba la ciudad , prefería la vida nómada de la tribu de su padre.

Él había seguido los mismos pasos de su padre , se había vuelto loco por una chica londinense a la cual raptó para llevárselo al desierto .

Vega siguió todos los pasos de los hermanos Li desde que llegaron al muelle y embarcaron . Después de que ellos tomaran el tren les pidió a dos de sus mejores amigos Saadi y Ahmad que le ayudaran a secuestrar a la chica una vez dentro del tren.

Vega tenía un medio hermano por parte de padre llamado Guile , el cual hubiese sido el jeque de la tribu si Vega se hubiera quedado en Londres.

Vega aún vivía al estilo nómada en la tribu , con escasos muebles , pero aun recordaba como su padre se había reído de él cuando antes de traer a Chun Li lo había visto acarrear una cama a trabes de las montañas del desierto .

-De modo Fabio, que aún eres inglés . Creí que después de tanto tiempo ya te habías acostumbrado- recordó Vega.

Fabio era de la manera en la que la gente de la tribu lo llamaba , era como su nombre Español y de echo lo era.

Cuando Vega entró a la tienda de su padre lo vio sentado en el suelo sobre unas pieles de oveja mientras fumaba tabaco en pipa

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo querido Fabio. Me han hablado de la mujer a la que has traído aquí esta noche ¿es tu mujer?-preguntó el anciano de avanzada edad.

-lo será padre, pronto lo será. La conocí en Londres y supe que tenía que ser me rechaza pero no necesitaré mucho tiempo para domarla.

Bison se echo a reír soltando el humo de sus pulmones.

-Eres realmente hijo raptado a una mujer, como yo hice con tu madre .Ella también me rechazó al principio, pero creo que acabó amándome como yo a ella .Tal vez me deis nietos antes de que yo me valla al otro mundo.

-Tal vez padre, ya veremos .Mañana la traeré para que la conozcas, ahora debo regresar-dijo Vega saliendo de la tienda

Al volver a su gran tienda vio que sobre la mesa había un gran cuenco de comida, así que se dispuso a comer y a pensar .

No podía esperar mucho a que se entregara a él, ella lo enloquecía como ninguna mujer lo había hecho ó los pechos de Chun Li bajo sus caricias , si minúscula cintura , su pálida piel , sus piernas bien torneadas y finas.

Tal vez darle un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbrase ayudaría a que se entregara a él mas fá día sería suficiente.

Él comenzó a desvestirse a los pies de la cama y se Sumergió en las mantas con estaba acomodada de manera que le daba la espalda y a él cada vez le tentaba más la idea de apartar las mantas que tenía sobre ella y desnudarla de nuevo para poder admirar de nuevo el cuerpo de la chica, pero esto supondría volver a enfrentarse a la cólera de Chun Li, y él no tenía fuerzas para volver a enfrascarse en una discusión con una mujer. Y él estaba deseoso de ver como reaccionaba Chun Li cuando despertara por la mañana y lo encontrara en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente , Chun Li comenzó a despertar con una sonrisa en los labios , ya que había estado soñando que corría por los prados del jardín de su casa con su hermoso caballo negro , pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando vid al hombre que dormía junto a ella.

Se enfureció de sobremanera , nunca se hubiera imaginado que tendría que compartir lecho con ese hombre tan despreciable.

Ella salió de la cama cuidadosamente , y una vez que estuvo fuera volvió mirar a Vega y pensó para sus adentros como podía tener esa expresión tan angelical cuando dormía y ser tan bárbaro cuando estaba despierto.

Ella rodeó la cama y apartó las cortinas para acceder a la tienda principal que hacia función de comedor y salón.

Cuando estuvo en la tienda principal su estomago rugió y fue cuando se acordó que no había probado bocado desde que llegó al campamento , pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo hambrienta que estaba , debía aprovechar que Vega estaba dormido para salir corriendo de ese lugar y así poder escapar para encontrar a su hermano .

Salió cuidadosamente de la tienda y miró su alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca , pero para suerte de Chun Li no había nadie por los alrededores , así que ella empezó a cruzar el campamento y cuando vio que dejo la ultima tienda atrás comenzó correr tan rápido como sus piernas y pies se lo permitían , pero la caliente arena le quemaba los pies , lo que ralentizaba algo la huída .

Pero todas sus esperazas desaparecieron cuando escucha el relinche y el sonido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose cada vez más rápido hacia ella . Chun Li miró hacia atrás y pude ver la imponente figura de Vega que montaba el caballo que cada vez se acercaba más

MALIDITO SEAS -DIJO Chun Li en voz alta-"¿Cómo me ha podido encontrar tan pronto?"

Vega paró el caballo al lado de Chun Li y la miro con furia , una furia que oscurecía esos claros ojos verdes .La mirada de Vega asustó a Chun Li de tal manera que a ella le entraron ganas de llorar , pero no podía mostrar debilidad.

-¿Maldito sea?¡Y encima de maldices! A mí me han despertado de un profundo y placentero sueño diciéndome que habías salido huyendo. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿tengo que atarte a mi cama para asegurarme de que no escapas mientras duermo?¿eso tengo que hacer?-le dijo Vega chillando encolerizado.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! -gritó ella.

-Chun Li , te dije una vez que yo hago lo que me plazca - bajó del caballo con un movimiento muy ágil y la asió por los hombros con total brutalidad a la vez que la sacudía brutalmente ¡DEBERIA CASTIGARTE DURAMENTE POR HUIR DE MI! ¡ESO ES LO QUE UN ESPAÑOL HACE CON SU MUJER CUANDO LO DESOBEDECE!.

-No soy tu mujer y jamás lo seré , no tienes derecho a tratarme así .

-En eso te equivocas pequeña fierecilla , eres y seguirás SINDO mi mujer hasta que me canse de ti-

-No tienes derecho retenerme aquí , no te pertenezco nos hoy nada tuyo .

-Por si no te has dado cuenta no soy un hombre nada civilizado , y te guste o no te tendré aquí conmigo y si tengo que atarte a la cama lo aré , de eso no dudes.-dijo Vega fríamente .

La alzó y la depositó a lomos de su caballo .

-¿ porque debo viajar así?-preguntó Chun Li indignada.

-Yo creo que es necesario que aceptes un castigo tan vengo , te mereces uno mucho peor

Vega montó detrás de Chun Li y cuando esta comenzó a debatirse y a moverse el joven descargó su gran y pesada mano sobre las nalgas de Chun Li , la cual dejó de moverse y comenzó a maldecir en silencio .

Llegaría el momento en que ella gozaría con l sufrimiento de Vega, como él estaba disfrutando del suyo.

Cuando llegaron , Vega bajó del caballo y consigo a Chun Li arrastrándole asta dentro de la tienda. Ella se sentó sobre uno de los grandes cojines que había en el suelo y esperó a que sucediera algo .

vio a Vega que hablaba algo que alguna persona de fuera y cuando terminó se sentó al lado de Chun Li .

-He ordenado que traigan comida ¿tendrás hambre no?-preguntó Vega con una voz no tan dura .

-No - mintió Chun Li

Pero cuando una joven entró con una fuente llena de comida Chun Li no pudo evitar empezar a comer.

Vega terminó de comer antes que ella y se recostó en un diván que había tras la joven . Esta seguía comiendo y sintió las manos de Vega que tocaban sus rizos castaños.

-¿Desearías bañarte querida?-preguntó Vega mientras seguía acariciando el pelo de la muchacha

Chun Li no poda negar que le hubiera encantado un baño tomo esto como un sí y comenzó a sacar unas toallas y una pastilla d jabón perfumado , tras coger esto salio de la tienda , regresando con una blusa una falda y unas zapatillas para Chun Li .

Cuando volvió a la tienda cogió la mano de Chun Li , la cual esta se la dio a regañadientes y empezaron a subir un sendero .

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Chun Li curiosa.

Pero el la asió nuevamente del brazo y siguió caminando.

-¿querías bañarte no?-preguntó Vega mientras la llevaba a un claro rodeado por árboles.

La lluvia de la región había provocado un estanque en una zona del caro , y ese lugar era muy hermoso , pero a Chun Li le hubiera gustado saber porque la llevó allí.

-¿no pretenderás que me bañe aquí no?

-Mira Chun Li , no estas en Londres donde puedes tomar un gran baño de agua tibia preparado por criadas , tendrás que bañarte aquí como todos .

-Esta bien - contestó la chica - necesito bañarme tras un viaje tan horrible , muchas gracias señor De la Cerda , ahora márchese - exigió Chun Li.

-No señorita mía . No tengo la más minima intención de moverme de aquí .

Se sentó sobre un tronco y cruzó perezosamente sus piernas y un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Chun Li

-No querrá decir que se quedará ahí y …contemplarme.

-Es exactamente lo que pretendo modo que si deseas bañarte adelante .

Él la miraba divertido co una sonrisa perversa y divertida.

-Bien , pues por lo menos tenga la amabilidad y la decencia de darse la vuelta.-dijo enfadada.

-Ah Chun Li , tendrás que entender que no permitiré que me niegues el placer de ver tu cuerpo desnudo , aunque todavía no lo allá poseído.

Chun Li lo miró y sus ojos marrones ahora era negros a causa del enfado .

-Le odio - dijo una Chun Li muy indignada.

Entonces Chun Li con manos temblorosas cogió el cinturón de la tunica y la desabrochó , dejándola caer al suelo junto con su camisón desgarrado , cuando las apartó las alejó de ella y se sumergió en el agua tan rápido y tan profundo como pudo con el fin de ocultar sus pechos.

Ella no quería complacerlo , si podía ó de espaldas a Vega y s lavó con aguas muy sumergió en el agua para mojar y lavar sus cabellos con la pastilla de jabón , pero cuando salió fuera del agua miró disimuladamente hacia atrás para poder ver a Vega, pero entonces escuchó un chapoteo , y se volvió bruscamente en dirección a la orilla para ver donde estaba Vega, pero solo pudo ver sus ropas en el suelo , entonces el joven salió del agua justamente delante de ella .

Vega se sacudió los rubios cabellos mojados e intentó abrazarla , entonces ella le lanzó la pastilla de jabón y salió corriendo mientras escuchaba la risa divertida de Vega.

Chun Li se sentó en la arena y empezó a cepillarse los cabellos con los dedos intentando desenredarlo cuando Vega llegó por atrás .

-¿te sientes mejor ahora querida?-dijo con voz suave y aterciopelada.

Ella intentó no mirarlo ni hablarle , pero no pudo contener la curiosidad.

-¿Vega que es lo que hace usted en esta región?¿Y porque esta gente parece que lo conozca tan bien ?

-Ya me parecía extraño que no lo preguntaras - dijo-Este es el pueblo de mi padre.

-¿su padre? Usted es Ingles.

-Solo por parte de madre preciosa y Español por parte de padre.

-¿y su padre vive aquí?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Claro , esta es su tribu , lo conocerás después-dijo despreocupado.

-Seguramente su padre no acepta que me halla raptado …-dijo ella intentando convencerse de que si era así , el padre de Vega tal vez la ayudaría .

-Todavía no te e echo nada …pero si , mi padre está de acuerdo y lo aprueba -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-Preciosa y feroz Chun Li-dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón obligándola a mirarlo-Todavía olvidas que ya no estas en tu civilizado Londres .Mi pueblo está acostumbrado a tomar lo que desea , al Igual que yo .

Ambos volvieron a la tienda pero allí él la dejó salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaba él y lo vio subir en su caballo .Corrió hacia él y le aferró al pierna con las manos.

-¡A DONDE VA?-PREGUNTÓ

-Volveré en poco tiempo.

-¿Pero que debo hacer mientras usted está ausente?-contestó ella nerviosa.

-Chun Li que pregunta más absurda , has lo que las mujeres suelen hacer cuando están solas-contestó el arrogante.

-A por supuesto Señor De la Cerda -dijo sarcástica-Puedo utilizar el cuarto de costura o si usted lo desea puedo limpiar la biblioteca o tal vez si lo desea el señor ocuparme d su correspondencia-

-Chun Li , el sarcasmo no te sienta nada bien -dijo Vega irritado

-claro , usted es mejor autoridad que yo para decidir que me conviene.

-Chun Li puedes comportarte como te plazca en la tienda ,pero delante de la gente debes mostrarme respeto .

-¡respeto!-ella lo miró divertida-¿desea que me respete después del modo en que me trató?

-En este país cuando una mujer le falta al respeto a su marido se le castiga físicamente -dijo encolerizado.

-Usted no es mi marido - le corrigió Chun Li.

-No pero tengo los mismos derechos que un marido .Soy tu amo y me perteneces . Será mejor que asumas ya que eres mi si deseas que busque un látigo y te desnuda en publico para azotarte con mucho gusto te complaceré. Si no es así vete a mi tienda y espérame cuando vuelva.

Ella no esperó para comprobar si sus advertencias se cumplían así que se marchó enseguida bajo la mirada de furia de Vega.

Se tumbó en la cama y se puso a reflexionar , por lo visto ahora también debía temer a los golpes de Vega aparte de la violación , pero lo que ella n entendía es que ese diablo pedía respeto cuando a ella no se lo daba .No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida en la cama.

Pero el sueño no le duró mucho ya que una energética palmada en el trasero la despertó. Se volvió bruscamente y vio a Vega a los pies de la cama con los brazos cruzados y devorándola con la mirada.

-Gatita pasas mucho tiempo durmiendo en esta cama ¿Deseas que te muestre otro modo de usarla?

Ella lo miró desafiante , ahora entendía mas rápidamente las groseras alusiones sexuales de este hombre.

-Señor De la Cerda , estoy segura de que puedo prescindir de esas clases de conocimientos.

Ella bajó de la cama colocándose en el lado opuesto a donde estaba él , de esta manera se sentía mas segura para enfrentarse a sus ataques e insinuaciones.

-Bueno tranquila , de todas formas pronto aprenderás - dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Y prefiero que me llames Vega o Fabio, que es como me llaman aquí , es hora de prescindir de los formalismos - finalizó Vega.

-Bueno pues resulta que yo preferiría seguir usándolos , así por lo menos la gente de aquí sabrá que no esto aquí voluntariamente .

-lo saben ya querida , pero también saben que no soy un hombre al que se le pueda dejar esperándose supone que fuiste desvirgada ás eso ocurra esta noche -dijo divertido.

-Pero usted -dijo Chun Li-me prometió que no me violaría-concluyó .

-Y no lo are , soy un hombre de palabra y siempre cumplo mis promesas .No tendré que violarte , te entregarás ami porque me seas tanto como yo a ti aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

-Jamás lo desearé , ya se lo dije …está loco , es un bárbaro incivilizado …-ella salió de la habitación apartando las cortinas hacia la tienda central y siguió maldiciéndolo en voz alta , pero todo lo que le dijo se volvió arrepentimiento cundo vio lo que había encima de la mesa ;habían dos pilas de libros , muchas telas de todo tipo y colores para coser junto co los accesorios necesarios de confección y junto a estos peines y cepillos con un espejo de marfil tallado .

El corazón se le ablandó , puesto que al parecer el había traído todo esto para ella .

-¿todo esto es para mi?-preguntó incrédula.

-Bueno … la verdad es que si que lo era … pero no se si te lo puedes quedar después de cómo me has tratado.

-Ho por favor Vega… si no tengo nada con que distraerme moriré de aburrimiento-suplicó la chica .

-Quizás deberías darme algo a cambio-dijo con voz ronca.

-Sabes que no puedo .¿Por qué me torturas así?-preguntó la joven desesperada.

-Querida te apresuras a sacar conclusiones…lo que había pensado era un beso…un beso honesto , con un poco de sentimiento.

Ella miró hacia las pilas de libros y pensó por unos segundos ¿Qué daño podía hacer darle un beso?

Se acercó a él con los ojos cerrados, pero Vega no se movió, ella abrió los ojos y vio la expresión divertida del chico.

-Señorita le pedí que usted me diera el beso, y que me lo diera con un poco de calor al ser posible. Si no es mucho pedir -dijo burlón.

Tras un momento de vacilación Chun Li entrelazó los brazos en el cuello del joven y atrajo hacia ella los labios de Vega.

El beso por parte de ella empezó suave, pero luego el lo volvió más dominante.

En el cuerpo de Chun Li se formaron unas cosquillas y un calor que ella no reconocía, y a causa de esto ella no rechazó que él continuara besándola.

El la abrazó fuertemente levantándola del suelo y sus labios empezaron bajar por el cuello de la muchacha a lo que ella tampoco puso resistencia .Ella podía notar la fuerte y grande erección de Vega lo que aumentó más el acalorado momento.

El la cargó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación pero ella empezó a luchar.

-Solo pidió un favor suélteme-rogó

-¡MALDICIÓN MUJER!-Rugió VEGA FURIOSO-Llegará el día en que te doblegues ante mí y te entregues ..Te lo prometo.

La depositó en el suelo y salió como una fiera hacia fuera. Chun Li se sintió victoriosa de nuevo , pero no sabia cuanto más iba a poder evitar que ella no esperaba es la sensación de vacía que Vega dejó en ella cuando se marchó , al igual que también la dejo con ganas de algo más pero no sabia que … se sentía vacía y con ganas de ir un poco más lejos.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras unos minutos fuera Vega entró de nuevo a la tienda con una mujer tras él que llevaba la comida.

-Ahora comeremos y más tarde conocerás a mi á esperándonos.

-¿No sería posible retrasar la vista con tu padre hasta que yo pueda llevar algo más adecuado?-dijo la joven con sumo cuidado.

Vega la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-mi padre siempre a vivido aquí, no está acostumbrado a los lujosos vestidos, lo que llevas es muy apropiado para la ocasión.

-¿Y de quién son estas ropas? ¿De tu ultima amante no?-preguntó Chun Li de manera agria.

-Tienes la legua muy afilada mujer, y para tu saber esas ropas son la chica que a traído la comida Cammy Amine , ella es la esposa de uno de mis primos lejanos Alex.

Chun Li quiso meter la cabeza bajo la tierra porque se sentía muy avergonzada.

-¿vamos? Nos está esperando

Él la guió hasta la tienda de su padre y comenzó a hablar.

-Padre , te presento a Chun Li. Chun Li este es mi padre Bison De La Cerda, el jeque de esta tribu.

-Fabio no debes llamarme así , ahora el jeque eres tú.

-Así que esta es la mujer sin la que no podías vivir-dijo Bison mirando a Chun Li.-si comprendo porque la admirarte es un placer, confío en que me darás muchos hermosos nietos antes de que yo muera.

-Nietos .. Dios mío yo…-empezó la joven

-No digas más -dijo Vega con una mirada hostil como retándola a que lo desobedeciera.

-Esta bien Fabio.. Veo que tu mujer tiene mucho carácter, tu madre era igual cuando llegó aquí … y en más de una ocasión tuve que castigarla…bueno podéis retiraros…querréis estar solos-dijo el jeque Bison.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la tienda y Chun Li tuvo que aguantarse en su interior todo lo que quería soltar hasta que llegaron a la tienda.

-No le daré nietos, que te quede claro-dijo Chun Li soltando la mano de Vega y mirándolo con enfado

_¿Qué? -dijo el joven riendo a carcajadas-Solo es el sueño de un anciano, aunque no pretendo que me des hijos, no te traje aquí para eso.

-¿y entonces porque me trajiste?-preguntó la joven

-Chun Li ya te lo dije, estas aquí para mi te deseo-dijo sencillamente

El le ofreció la mano y ella se apartó intentando cambiar de tema movida por el miedo.

-¿Dónde puedo guardar lo que me trajiste?-preguntó para distraerlo.

-Te traeré un armario mañana .Por ahora déjalos donde está, vamos a la cama-dijo caminando el joven hacia el dormitorio.

-Todavía no a anochecido del todo y no estoy cansada. Y no voy a dormir contigo .No puedes obligarme.-La muchacha se sentó en un diván y comenzó a deshacerse las trenzas

-Querida, no dije que nos fuéramos a acostar a dormir -sonrió el con gesto perverso. Y la cogió en brazos adentrándola en el dormitorio y arrojándola sobre la cama.

-¡NO1-exclame Chun Li-¡Déjame ahora mismo!.

-te dije que estabas aquí para complacerme, así que ahora desnúdate Chun Li-ordenó Vega.

-No haré nada de eso- dijo Chun Li mientras salía de la cama, pero fue un intento útil , ya que Vega la devolvió en un instante al centro del lecho y con las rodillas le sujetó las caderas.

Le pasó la blusa por la cabeza y con una mano le sostuvo os brazos por encima de la cabeza de la joven e hizo que girara sobre si misma para quitarle la falda..

-No dejaré que me hagas esto, no lo toleraré - dijo la joven tratando desesperadamente de apartarlo.

Vega rió muy divertido.

-Querida, cuando aprenderás que yo soy el amo aquí y tu la que deseo hacer lo hago.

Vega vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Chun Li pero no se detuvo.

-Maldita seas Chun Li, te prometí que no te violaría , pero no dije nada sobre besarte o tocarte en tu que ahora estate quieta-gritó duramente Vega.

El chico posó sus labios sobre los de la joven

Vega la besó largo y brutal. Y ella experimentaba una sensación muy extraña ¿Le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo? Sentía sus pechos extrañamente vivos al igual que su vientre y su cuerpo entero.

Vega se separó un poco de ella para quitarse sus propias ropas, que caían prenda por prenda al suelo.

A Chun Li se le agrandaron los ojos cuando vio el perfecto cuerpo de Vega, parecía estar tallado a lo examinó también con la mirada de arriba abajo, admirando sus marcados y bien definidos músculos, hasta que vio su miembro excitado por el deseo.

El miedo se empezó a apoderar otra vez de Chun Li y saltó de la cama nuevamente para poder Vega agarrando la larga trenza castaña de la joven la obligo a caer en sus brazos.

-No tienes que temer de mí-dijo Vega empujándola a la cama

El se volvió a posicionar sobre ella y fundió de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, pero Chun Li seguía intentando liberarse de él, por lo que volvió sujetar con fuerza los brazos de la joven sobre su cabeza.

-No te resistas y goza con lo que yo te haga-murmuró con voz ronca mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de la joven.

Vega dejó el cuello de la chica y se deleito con sus pechos, supcioando los pezones erectos de la joven.

Mientras continuaba deleitándose con los pechos de la joven, poso una de sus manos libres en uno de los muslos de la joven , esa mano fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que llegó al triangulo castaño que Chun Li guardaba entre sus piernas. El empezó a acariciarle en esa zona y Chun Li como respuesta gimió y le rogó que parara.

-Chun Li, no he hecho mas que comenzar-murmuró el separando las piernas de Chun Li con una de sus rodillas.

Una oleada de fuego se fundió con el cuerpo de Chun Li cuando Vega de acariciaba la entrepierna, pero los gritos de esta fueron acallados por la boca de él , pasando a ser leves gemidos ahogados

Ahora Chun Li no quería que él se detuviera, si no que quería seguir para ver como terminaba todo esto.

Vega soltó el agarre de los brazos de la chica y deslizó su cuerpo sobre le de Chun Li. Él le cogió la cabeza con su dos grandes manos y la devoró en un hambriento beso. Y ante ese acercamiento tan próximo de sus dos cuerpos, ella pudo sentir su gran masculinidad aplastando su vientre.

Sintió que él comenzaba a penetrarla Vega se detuvo y la miró a los ojos

-Te dese Chun Li - eres mía y deseo hacerte el amor ¿deseas ahora que pare?-él la miraba sonriente porque sabia que estaba triunfando.-Dímelo Chun Li, dime que no me detenga.

Ella lo odiaba, pero no podía permitir que el la rodeo que cuello con los brazos y le acerco más a un la cara a la de ella.

-No te detengas-murmuró jadeante

Sintió un dolor desgarrador cuando el la penetró profundamente.

Los labios de Vega ahogaron los gritos doloridos de Chun Li mientras ella un día sus uñas en su espalda.

-Lo siento Chun Li, era inevitable te prometo que no volverá a dolerte…

Vega comenzó a moverse lentamente en el interior de Chun Li, y él tenía razón, no le volvió a doler si no que el placer que Chun Li sentía se acentuó cuando este aumentó el ritmo.

Chun Li se abandonó por completo al amor y respondió a cada movimiento que Vega le daba moviendo su cadera .

Él la elevó cada vez a alturas más elevadas hasta que ella, con los ojos desorbitados sentía que se unía a ese hombre al que tanto odiaba.

Vega le reveló un placer cuya existencia ella jamás había conocido. Pero ahora que yacía agotada al lado de Vega lo odiaba ahora mucho más que antes.

Se maldijo porque se había mostrado débil, se prometió nunca más entregarse a él.

A la mañana siguiente ella abrió los ojos y pude ver como Vega la miraba con una expresión inescrutable.

-Chun Li, jamás renunciaré a ti, siempre serás mía-le dijo él mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo, haciendo que la cabeza de ella quedara apoyada en el hombro de él-Y te advierto una cosa pequeña ó él -Si alguna vez intentas huir te perseguiré, te encontraré y a latigazos te arrancaré la piel de la lo prometo.

Chun Li se quedó en silencio por las palabras que Vega le había dicho y pronto escuchó la respiración de Vega que se había vuelto a dormir.

Ella bajó de la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertarle, cogió una túnica de Vega se la puso y salió fuera de la darse un baño porque estaba llena de sudor y tenía el pelo enredado.

Mientras se estaba adentrando en el lago, ella empezó a pensar que tal vez debería haber cogido uno de los caballos del corral y haber escapado…pero tampoco quería arriesgarse en saber si Vega era capaz de cumplir su promesa.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza y empezó a lavarse para eliminar el olor del hombre con el que se había acostado

El sol comenzaba a iluminar las montañas y disipaba el frío de la noche cuando Vega despertó de un grato sueñó la cara para ver si su cautiva seguía a su lado, y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Chun Li acurrucada a un extremo de la cama cubierta por la túnica del mismo Vega y él no estaba dispuesto a que una túnica tapara su figura.

Pero el propio Vega sonrió cuando recordó su victoria de anoche, jugueteó con las trenzas de la joven y vio la mancha roja que había en la cama y sintió los arañazos de su espalda.

"que mujer he encontrado"-pensó Vega se había entregado completamente tras admitir su derrota y la pasión salvaje de ella había satisfecho el temperamento de Vega.

El se levantó de la cama y fue al arcón donde guardaba su ropa, se vistió con unos pantalones claros y una chilaba blanca de manga ó a fuera y pidió a Cammy que entrase el desayuno.

A diferencia de su medio hermano Abel Rashid, el solo atacaba las caravanas del tren para coger lo que necesitaba. Abel era codicioso y amaba la riqueza y el poder, y eso era algo que Vega no necesitaba ya que a él le gustaba la vida sencilla de su tribu y el dinero no le faltaba ya que había heredado una increíble fortuna y un título nobiliario por parte de su madre al morir.

El regresó a la tienda y se encontró a Chun Li sentada en el diván y comiendo su desayuno, pero ella ya no llevaba la túnica de Vega si no la falda y la blusa del día anterior.

El se acercó a Chun Li pero esta le dio una mirada de odio.

-Esperaba que tu humor hubiera mejorado después de lo sucedido anoche.

-Y yo esperaba que no sacaras él tema, pero veo que no es así .Me arrojaste a la cama como el rufián que eres .Pero te prometo que no pasará más.

Él sonreía burlonamente ante las palabras de la joven mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Chun Li no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir-

Chun Li intentó pegarle una bofetada pero este paró su mano acogiéndola de la muñeca.

-Querida gatita, será mejor que gastes tu energía en cosas con fines más tu desayuno, te llevaré a que te des un baño.

-No gracias-dijo secamente Chun Li-Ya me bañé anoche

Los ojos de Vega empezaron a achinarse e irritarse, la cogió de los hombros y la obligó a darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿por eso llevabas mi túnica esta mañana?-estalló Vega mientras la sacudía violentamente. ¡Pequeña estúpida! ¿Crees que somos la única tribu que habita en las montañas? Hay por lo menos doce tribus, y compartimos el pozo del agua para el baño con la tribu de Akuma. Su tribu no habla Ingles como la nuestra ¿Te imaginas donde estarías si te hubieran encontrado allí? En un mercado de Esclavos Y estarían pujando un precio muy alto por tu cuerpo. Después de que Akuma y sus hombres hubiesen saboreado tus encantos.

Vega la apartó bruscamente mirándola aun con una mirada de Odio.

-Nunca salgas de aquí sin una escoltas ¿Me entendiste?

-Si-dijo en un susurro Chun Li.

Cuando Vega vio la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Chun Li se calmó.

-Los siento, pero Chun Li si te hubiesen vendido no te viejo gordo que hubiera pagado por ti te escondería por miedo a perderte. ¿Y no queremos eso verdad tesoro?-dijo esto último tocándole los labios con su pulgar.

-No, no queremos eso…descuida en un futuro tendré más cuidado, y ahora si me disculpas tengo que coser algunas cosas-dijo ella cogiendo un trozo de tela y entrando al dormitorio.

Tras desayunar Vega se acercó al dormitorio y apartó las cortinas.

-Por cierto querida, no pierdas el tiempo confeccionando camisones… porque aquí no los necesitarás.

Esquivó un cojín que Chun Li le lanzó algo disgustada y salió de la tienda riendo de buena nada.

"Ahora domaré a los potrillos-pensó Vega - tal vez sean más fáciles que domar que Chun Li."

Esa noche después de la cena Vega se quitó la camiseta, quedándose solo con los claros pantalones y con su torso desnudo. Se recostó en el diván y se quedó contemplando a Chun Li fijamente.

Ella estaba sentada justamente enfrente de él, pero no le estaba haciendo ningún caso, estaba totalmente concentrada en coser un trozo de tela que tenía entre sus manos. Y esa actitud desentendida de Chun Li hacia Vega irritaba al joven.

Vega cerró los ojos y dejó vagar sus pensamientos, y recordó en todo lo que había pasado con Chun Li desde que la trajo a la tribu, y él no podía negar que le divertía ver a Chun Li irritada y enfadada por culpa de él, era un entretenimiento muy grato, era fácil hacerla rabiar … y a la vez esa rabia le excitaba … era como una gatita queriendo parecer un puma.

Cuando los abrió, vio a Chun Li acurrucada en el diván durmiendo, él se levantó y se acercó a ella y cuando las manos de él tocaron los brazos de Chun Li ella se levantó corriendo de un salto y fue hasta la otra punta de la tienda.

-así que no estabas dormida…solo fingías-dijo el con sorna-Preciosa es un poco tarde para dedicarse a jugar a estos juegos.

-Puedo asegurarte que no estaba jugando-dijo ella con el cabello alborotado sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno de todas formas solo pensaba llevarte a la cama, pero ahora que estas despierta se me ocurre algo mucho mejor que hacer.

-¡No!-dijo Chun Li intentando retroceder…-No dormiré contigo en esa cama, es indecente, prefiero dormir en el suelo.

-No te gustaría dormir en el suelo. Aquí hace mucho frío de noche y querrás sentir el calor te mi cuerpo en esas noches tan frías.

-Es mejor soportar el frío que tu tacto-dijo intentando pasar corriendo al lado de Vega.

-Chun Li, anoche no pensabas así-dijo este cogiéndola del brazo

La tomó entre sus brazos y con un movimiento tajante la cargó a su hombro.

Ella luchaba fieramente por intentar escapar de su agarré pero mientras ella pelaba sin conseguir ningún resultado, el atravesaba la tienda y soltándola sobre la cama.

-Chun Li, creo que es hora de que te diga un secreto-dijo bromeando y a escasos centímetros de su rostro-Eres una mujer muy apasionada aunque te niegues en reconocerlo.

Chun Li intentaba liberarse dando patadas mientras él trataba de finalmente consiguió arrebatarle la falda y la blusa que ella llevaba puesta y sin perder tiempo, el lanzó la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta y se colocó sobre Chun Li haciéndola prisionera.

Tras intentar liberarse innumerables veces, al final Chun Li permaneció inmóvil bajo el cuerpo del joven.

Vega abrió la boca de Chun Li con la suya y la besó intensamente, pero no recibió respuesta así que él decidió emplear una táctica diferente que ella no podría rechazar.

Deslizándose a un lado de la muchacha, Vega acercó sus labios a los redondos y grandes pechos de la muchacha y acarició y mordisqueó uno tras otro sus pezones, hasta dejarlos hinchados y rojos.

Deslizó la mano por el vientre de Chun Li bajando hasta la cara interna de sus muslos y por ultimo hasta llegar a su zona más caliente e intima, que palpitaba de increíble excitación hacia Vega.

Con la otra mano que le quedaba libre separó las piernas de Chun Li para poder tener un acceso total.

Le introdujo sus dedos y con dulces movimientos pero no por ello menos sensuales los movía hacia fuera y hacia dentro combinándolo con apasionados besos en la boca de IsaChun Li.

En un momento en el que los labios de Chun Li y Vega se separaron, ella le dijo a él en un gemido:

-Vega…-gimió ella-Tómame, hazme tuya…-suplicó de manera inconsciente

En el rostro de Vega se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo, ya que una vez más había ganado.

Él la cubrió con su cuerpo y los brazos de Chun Li rodearon el cuello del joven acercándolo más a ella .

Vega se posicionó en la entrada de Chun Li y la penetró dulcemente. Chun Li respondió a esto con un gemido más parecido al ronroneo de un gato, puesto que el calor del miembro de Vega en su interior la volvía febril y ardiente.

Tras penetrarla dulcemente y con cuidado, Vega fue subiendo de intensidad sus movimientos dentro de ella, moviendo sus caderas como un gran dios del sexo mientras debajo de él veía como Chun Li se mordía el labio inferior y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

Cuando vio la cara de Chun Li como se llenaba de placer, él salió de ella y se sentó en la cama, haciendo que ella se sentara encima de él.

Esta vez la penetró con brusquedad, como producto de la necesidad de seguir dentro de ella, pero Chun Li no se quejó si no todo lo contrario, le gustó que la invadiera de esa manera.

Ella empezó a subir y a bajar de manera tímida e inexperta al principio, pero Vega era un gran dirigente en esta materia y la guió de tan buena manera que al final parecía que era ella la que estaba dominando y a Vega le gustaba que fuera algo desinhibida en la cama, pero a el le gustaba tener el control y poseerla a ella, no al revés. Ambos siguieron durante más de media noche hasta que la pasión de los dos acabo en el más puro éxtasis.


	5. Chapter 5

Para Chun li la madrugada llegó lentamente .Había dormido placidamente en los calidos brazos de Vega, pero lo que ella sentía por él comenzaba a asustarle…se odiaba a si misma por querer entregarse a ese hombre , y se odiaba más a la mañana siguiente cuando ya se había acostado con él.

Chun li fijó la mirada en Vega quien dormía placidamente como un bebe, y recordó que había rogado para que la poseyera y en ese momento un sonrojo se apoderó de la cara Chun li.

Bajó la mirada por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Vega, examinando cada parte del cuerpo del joven y de pronto y pensamiento pasó por su mente "¿en que me e convertido? Parezco una perra en celo".

Vega era el príncipe con el que ella había estado soñando durante toda su vida, pero su carácter era demoniaco. Pero de repente una voz sobresaltó a Chun li.

-Fabio-dijo la voz de un hombre-acabo de enterarme de tu regreso , despierta ya hombre-dijo esa voz mientras apartaba las cortinas del dormitorio.

Vega empezaba a despertarse y el hombre que entro pasó su mirada a su hermano, para después volver a mirar a Chun li mientras se le formaba una sonrisa oscura.

-perdóname hermano , no sabia que te habías casado-dijo con aire inocente -¿Cuándo a ocurrido el feliz suceso?.

Vega se sentó en la cama y miró irritado a su semi hermano.

-No hubo boda como sin duda ya sabes, y ahora ¿podrías salir de mi dormitorio?

-Como quieras, esperaré para desayunar contigo.

Sonrrio, dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.

Con movimientos cautelosos Chun li abandonó el cobijo de las mantas destapando todo su cuerpo con cuidado de nuevo y se volvió hacia Vega.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?-le dijo la joven algo irritada. -¿Cómo se atreve a entrar así a tu dormitorio? ¿Es que ni si quiera aquí puedo tener algo de intimidad?

Vega se puso de pie y se estiró perezosamente, mostrando así la totalidad de su cuerpo desnudo y disponiéndose a vestirse.

. -¿Me vas a contestar?-dijo IsaChun li furiosa.

-Querida no volverá a ocurrir. Es mi medio hermano Abel y este es uno de los juegos infantiles que hace para molestarme.

Chun li empezó a vestirse con suma rapidez.

-Tranquila preciosa, mi dormitorio es el único lugar donde puedes tener termina de vestirte y sal, está esperando a conocerte.

Cuando estuvo completamente lista y había arreglado su cabello Chun li salio al salón donde se encontró a los dos hombres comiendo el se paro frente a ellos el medio hermano de Vega no paraba de examinarla de arriba abajo.

-Yo soy el hermano de Vega, llámame Abel es mi nombre Europeo , le será mas fácil recordar ese nombre , usted debe ser Chun li.

Ella asintió y se limitó a desayunar junto a ellos en la mesa.

Excepto por la altura Abel no se parecía en nada a Vega, tal vez porque Chun li pensaba subconscientemente que Vega era único y que no podía haber un hombre similar o parecido en cualquier aspecto.

-Su hermano Ryu a ofrecido una cuantiosa recompensa por usted Chun li, y se dice que no para de buscarla por todos los lugares.

-¿Y usted desea cobrar esa recompensa?-dijo un poco exaltada.

La pregunta movió a Vega a irritarse

-No se hablará mas de este tema y te lo diré una sola vez, ella no se moverá de este lugar porque así yo lo e desidido el jefe de la tribu y ella mi mujer y su lugar está donde yo esté para complacerme y se la tratará conforme a su condición.

Abel empezó a reír.

-Juri dijo que te mostrabas muy protector con esta chica y veo que no mintió. Juri siente celos de tu nueva mujer, como sabes ella siempre quiso unirse contigo-dijo Abel divertido.

-¡Ha las mujeres!, jamás le dí esperanzas a Juri matrimoniales a pesar de haber compartido sexo en algunas ocasiones .

-Bueno, si me disculpas debo ir a ver a nuestro padre, desde que regresé en la mañana no lo e visitado.-dijo Abel y Vega lo acompañó hacia el exterior de la tienda.

Cuando Abel se fue de la tienda Chun li no pudo evitar coger el rostro de Vega entre sus manos y peinarle con los dedos su cabello alborotado.

-Creo que es hora de que conozcas a la tribu - dijo Vega tras darle un corto beso a Chun Li.

-Claro, vamos-contestó ella .

Chun li sintió algo en su interior que decía ante Vega y eso la irritaba, puesto que se estaba rindiendo completamente ante el "enemigo". Así que esta irritación provocó una mala contestación vacilante hacia Vega sin ton ni son.

- Pero tiene que ser ahora mismo su alteza real?-dijo irónica y molesta .

-Chun li, aquí no hay su altezas, ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre.-La mano de Vega se cerro con fuerza sobre la cintura de Chun Li.

-si señor y si alteza-replicó ella con falsa expresión sumisa.

-¡Basta!-rugió -Si quieres que te ponga bocabajo y te enseñe una lección sigue así, de lo contrario ponte ya las dichosas zapatillas.

Dicho esto y sin rechistar ella se las puso y asustada salió con Vega de la tienda, con la mano de Vega apretándola fuertemente de la cintura.

Entraron en una de las tiendas y Vega le presentó a uno de sus primo lejano y a Cammy su mujer, dentro de la tienda habían más mujeres , entre ella la que ella supuso que era eSA tal Juri, ya que cuando la presentó , ella la miró con una mirada de odio y furia

-Ella es Chun li -dijo Vega.

-Mucho gusto en conocerles - respondió Chun LI.

-Nos sentimos muy honrándoos de tenerte aquí , ahora comprendemos porque Vega se tomó tantas molestias para traerte , eres realmente hermosa-dijo el primo de Vega.

-Me halaga, pero yo…-pero entonces Vega la interrumpió.

-No fue demasiado trabajo, pero ahora Chun li debe conocer a los otros componentes de la tribu, si nos disculpáis - dijo Vega dirigiendo a Chun li fuera de la tienda.

Cuando estuvieron fuera :

¿Por qué me interrumpiste así?-preguntó Chun li irritada.

-si sabes lo que te conviene baja la voz, no bromeaba cuando te dije que castigábamos a nuestras mujeres cuando se muestran irrespetuosas. Y te interrumpí porque ibas a decir que te rapté, y ten por seguro que todos los miembros de la tribu lo saben, pero también saben a que atenerse con ese tema, y si hubieras nombrado algo del secuestro delante de alguien hubiera sido muy embarazoso para mí. Unos latigazos es lo que tal vez necesites para mejorar tu conducta y respeto hacia mí.-dijo mientras la cogia con fuerza de los hombros.

Ella se apartó de él bruscamente y empezó a implorar.

-¡NO!-dijo ella en llanto-Me comportaré bien, lo prometo - todo el cuerpo le temblaba .

-Chun li cálmate - dijo Vega un poco preocupado-Todavía no voy a castigarte, no me has dado ningún motivo de momento.

Chun li nunca comprendería a ese la amenazaba con golpearla y luego la abrazaba con amor.

Pero ¿amor? ¿Por qué había pensado ella en esa palabra?

-¿Te sientes ya mejor?

-Si. Dijo ella blandamente.

Conforme iban paseando por la tribu se fijó en que Abel no había mentido, todas las mujeres de la edad de Chun li miraban a Vega con deseo en los ojos, algo que a Chun lile molestó bastante .

-¿No pueden ser un poco discretas ni en mi presencia?-dijo Una Chun li un poco celosa.

-¿Celos querida? ¿Te molesta que me miren así?-respondió él divertido .

-Para nada me molesta que te miren, solo es lo que veo en esas miradas-

-Querida tu mejor que nadie sabes que eres la única que está en mi lecho y a la única que deseo tener.

Cuando terminó de presentarle a los miembros de la tribu volvieron a la tienda para que Chun li cogiera lo que necesitara para bañarse.

Vega como de costumbre la acompañó con un cuchillo en su cintura para protegerla por si había algún peligro.

Esta vez Vega se metió en el agua tibia tras Chun li y pegando su pecho a la espalda de Chun li posó sus manos en los pechos de ella, apretándolos uno en cada mona con suma firmeza.

Ella no se apartó de él, ya que cada vez le era más difícil rechazarlo, y su conciencia quedaba totalmente anulada por él.

Chun li alzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza para coger la de Vega y agacharlo hasta que sus labios tocaran el cuello de ella.

Cada vez que el cuerpo de Vega se apretaba más con su cuerpo ella emitía un gemido ahogado, ya que el miembro erecto de Vega apretaba contra el trasero de ella, provocando un tacto maravilloso.

Él soltó un seno de Chun li, para poder bajar esa mano a la parte más excitada de la joven provocándole un gran placer con sus ágiles manos.

Cuando ella tuvo su primer orgasmo Vega a giró bruscamente para quedar cara a cara y estampó sus labios con los de ella en un furioso beso apasionado.

Él la cargo en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la sacó del agua y la depositó sobre la templada y fina arena.

Él se sentó y la colocó sobre él, ya que por mucho que le gustara dominar en el sexo, también le gustaba ver a Chun li sobre él subiendo y bajando como una loca.

Chun li entrelazó sus manos en el cabello de Vega y este rodeó la cintura de la joven con sus brazos para dominarla.

Vega la embistió con fuerza a Chun li y ver la expresión de su rostro no tenía desperdicio.

Tenía los ojos en blanco y se mordía el labio inferior de una manera muy sexy y provocativa.

Él la siguió envistiendo con fuerza y con un ritmo desalentador para darle a ella todo el placer posible, porque Vega a pesar de todos su "defectos" quería verla feliz y satisfecha en todos los aspectos aunque a veces sus maneras lo perdieran.

En los siguientes días establecieron inconscientemente un rutina, el compartía con ella todas las comidas y cenas, en la tarde la llevaba a que se diera un baño y durante la tarde-noche compartían su compañía en la tienda, y en la noche la volvía a hacer suya, noche tras noche , y cada vez ella era incapaz de oponer menos resistencia.

Chun li no podía negar que esa relación amorosa le deparaba un placer muy intenso pero por eso lo odiaba.

Él provocaba en ella sentimientos muy hacia encolerizar y ella nunca sabía como él iba a reaccionar, y después convertía esa cólera en miedo , porque sí , ella lo temía , ella sabía que estaba dispuesto a golpearla si lo desobedecía.

Esa mañana Vega salió de la tienda sin decir ni una palabra y ella sabía que estaba enfadado porque la había visto llorar y ella no quería decirle el porque.

Lloraba porque le daba rabia sentir lo que sentía por él , y no ser correspondida , si , se deseaban , pero ella estaba empezando a comprender que lo que ella sentía hacia Vega era más que deseo o pasión el pensar que cuando el se cansara de ella la apartaría como si nada hubiera pasado hacia sumirse a Chun li era una melancólica tristeza

Antes de ponerse a llorar , Vega no había consentido en tomarla una vez , si no tres en una misma noche y de manera continuada , y ella había compartido cada minuto de amor con él .Pero cuando él la dejó y descansó sobre su lecho , ella echó a llorar.

Cuando Vega trató de consolarla Chun li, ella empezó a llorar más desconsoladamente que antes y le dijo que la dejara en paz.

Estaba enfadada consigo misma , puesto que el coktail de emociones y sentimientos que se mezclaban en su interior le estaban empezando a sobre pasar . Pero cuando ella no quiso explicarle , Vega mostró una cólera fría y Chun li lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Ella se sentía esa mañana tan brumada y aburrida en la tienda que decidió salir a fuera , se acercó al corral donde estaban los caballos , y vio a uno negro muy nervioso que le recordó al caballo que ella tenía en Londres.

Prácticamente ya había olvidado el temor que le causaría Vega si la veía fuera , cuando lo vio acercarse galopando en su caballo hacia el establo .

El bajó ágilmente y metiendo el caballo en el corral dirigió una mirada a Chun li y le habló por fin .

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No te he dicho que puedas salir de la tienda-dijo muy tajante.

-Cariño ya sabes lo mucho que me agobio allí dentro todo el día - pero dijo esto se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Le había llamado de forma cariñosa esas palabras salieron inconscientemente de su boca sin apenas darse cuenta y sin pensar , los sentimientos la estaban controlando a ella , y no ella a los sentimientos como debía ser.

En el rostro de él se formó una tierna sonrisa , y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

-¿es tan difícil que me trates así todos los días?-dijo él dulcemente.

Ella intentó evitar contestar

-Bueno ,¿que vas a hacer en la mañana ?

-Voy a domar a los caballos -dijo él

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-preguntó tímidamente.

-De acuerdo , pero no hagas nada que los espante.

Chun li se sentó obedientemente en un tronco muy próximo a Vega y vio como se quitaba la chilaba , dejando su torso bronceado al descubierto , el cual hacia un fantástico contraste con sus pantalones blancos , pero para colmo de Chun li, este cogió un recipiente de agua y se lo echó por encima , mojándose completamente y haciéndolo más sexy de lo que era .

Mientras Vega domaba a los caballos la mente de Chun li vagó por sus pensamientos y empezó a pensar que tal vez en James encontraría la manera de salir de allí ya que si Vega solo sentía por ella deseo , no podría encontrar entonces ninguna razón para seguir allí .

…

Cuando llegó la noche y terminaron de cenar . Él se recostó sobre el diván , justamente tras Chun li, y él comenzó a jugar con la trenza de ella.

De pronto se levantó y cogiendo la mano de Chun li dulcemente la condujo hasta el dormitorio-Ven - dijo dulcemente Vega. Sorprendido porque ella no puso resistencia.

Cuando Chun li se sentó sobre la cama y deshacía su trenza dijo:

-Vega ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Después hermosa -dijo poniéndose sobre ella juguetonamente.

-Es importante por favor

-Tu y tus continuas preguntas …está bien dime que quieres saber-

-¿Qué te propones hacer conmigo?

-Pensaba hacerte el amor …¿Qué otra cosa ?-dijo mientras comenzaba a desnudarla.

-No…-dijo ella-Me refería en el futuro…cuando te canses de mí y no me desees …¿Qué harás conmigo entonces?.

-a decir verdad no había pensado en eso-mintió Vega porque en realidad no había nada que pensar .Jamás dejaría que se marchara .

-¿Permitirías que me marchara con mi hermano? Cuando ya no te sea útil no tiene caso que yo esté aquí.

¿Pensaba ella que en realidad el la abandonaría? Pero tendría que seguir mintiendo.

-Chun li cuando me canse de ti , y en ese momento deseas irte con tu hermano dejaré que lo hagas.

-¿Me darás tu palabras?

-Tienes mi palabra .Lo juro.

Él vio en ella una expresión de alivio y ella aflojó sus músculos .

-Ahora querida olvidarás tus temores-ordenó él marcándole el cuello con sus labios hambrientos

-Casi todos -jadeó ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Vega acercó más su cara a la de Chun Li y la besó y ella aceptó el beso de buena gana y en ese momento él la volvió a hacer suya.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer Chun Li empezó a despertarse por el canto de unos ruiseñores, pero una mueca se dibujó en su cara tras recordar las cosas que hizo y que dijo la noche anterior.

No necesitaba representar el papel de prostituta, ya que Vega había aceptado entregarla a su hermano cuando se cansara de ella, pero no pudo evitar flagelarse mentalmente cuando también recordó todas las posturas en las que Vega le había dicho que se demasiado desvergonzadas y deshonrosas que la hacían sentir como una mascota con la cual divertirse.

Pero Chun Li sonrió cuando recordó como sus caricias habían enloquecido de deseo a Vega y la ferviente pasión de él los había llevado a ambos a alturas mucho más elevadas que nunca.

Miró como Vega dormía placidamente, así que decidió salir de la habitación y dirigirse al salón para seguir cosiendo .

Un rato después Vega la llamó desde el sabía que Vega creía que estaba ausente, pero cuando se dispuso a contestarle le oyó maldecir.

Vega salió entre las cortinas a la vez que se ponía la tunica sobre su cuerpo desnudo y al ver a Chun Li la cara de cólera se le trasformó en una de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no has contestado?

-No me has dado tiempo-ella rió mientras dejaba a un lado las tijeras-¿creíste que te había abandonado no?.

-Me preocupa tu seguridad.

-Bien , no necesitas temer , estoy bien y segura porque estoy junto a ti.

Vega salió de la tienda y Chun Li se sintió muy bien al pensar que a Vega le preocupada su de repente Chun Li se sobresaltó por la presencia de alguien más en la tienda.

-No quise asustarla-dijo Cammy.

-No te preocupes, no pensaba que eras tú-le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Pensarías que era el jeque, te vigila como un halcón , creo que está enamorado de ti.

-Que ridículo, no me ama -dijo Chun Li entre risas.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó Cammy mirando al suelo.

-¿Claro de que se trata…?

-¿Es cierto que comes en la misma mesa que él.

-Claro que si , como con él ¿Dónde comería si no?.

-No lo creí cuando Juri me lo dijo.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño que coma con él.

-Los hombres no nos dejan comer con ellos en la mesa, en ocasiones lo hacemos después de ellos o en otro lado totalmente separadaz as de ellas-dijo con algo de lastima.

-Pero Ángela no te preocupes, eso Vega lo hace porque mis costumbres son otras y no quiere que me sienta separada o fuera de lugar, eso es todo .

-Muy considerado por parte del jeque, ahora entiendo , que suerte tuviste porque te eligiera .

-Si claro, tuve mucha surte-dijo una no muy convencida Chun Li.

-El jeque Vega es muy apuesto, es muy deseado por las mujeres de esta tribu, incluso por las mujeres de otras tribus ajenas a esta.

-Bueno Cammy cambiando de tema ¿Por qué no trajiste a tus hijos ?-dijo Chun Li intentando cambiar tema.

Pero entonces Vega entró en la tienda y Cammy salió como un rayo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-dijo Vega por la mirada fija de Chun Li.

-¿Has visto como a salido Cammy de la tienda? Yo creo que te teme, le das miedo-

-¿Cómo? No tiene por que temerme-dijo Vega mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios.-Pero tu querida tienes mucho que temer - dijo divertido y persiguiendo a Chun Li por la tienda.

Él la alcanzó y solo la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en los labios tiernamente.

Chun Li pensaba que en ese momento tenía otras intenciones, pero se relajó entre sus brazos cuando vio que solo quería un beso .

-

Vega pasó el resto del día con Chun Li en la tienda, y mientras él leía ella se entretenía cosiendo unos trazos de tela.

Chun Li nose dio cuenta de que reía sola hasta que Vega le preguntó.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada, solo me imaginaba con una chilaba-dijo a carcajada limpia.

-Pues no veo diversión a eso ya que es nuestra ropa típica.

-No era solo de eso, si no también del sombrero que voy a confeccionar a juego con la chilaba.

A Vega se le formó una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro cuando vio que Chun Li empezaba a adaptarse y que ponía de su parte para ello.

-Chun Li… ¿Sufres mucho aquí? ¿Desearías estar con tu hermano cierto? Se que a veces te ves tan triste por eso.

-Me retienes prisionera… ¿No crees que es suficiente motivo?-dijo molesta Chun Li ante la estúpida pregunta del joven

Y como sin saber como esa pregunta fue el desencadenante de una gran disputa entre ambos .

-Me violas todas las noches ¿Pretendes que me agrade ser poseída contra mi voluntad? ¿Pretende que no sufra?-dijo ella gritando.

-¡Aun lo niegas?-dijo el muy serio

-¿Si aun niego el que?-preguntó Chun Li sin entender.

-Si aun niegas lo que yo provoco en ti cuando te toco…niegas que te gusta hacer el amor con migo, niegas que te doy tanto placer como tu me lo das a mi. ¿Sufres cuando cabalgo todas las noches entre tus piernas?

Ella sumida en la rabia no pudo decir ni una palabra, pero él continuó

-Lo niegas todo Chun Li-dijo posando un dedo bajo su mentón para obligarla a mirarla - pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario cuando entra en contacto con el mío.

"Maldito sea"-pensó Chun Li, no la dejaba ni un ápice de orgullo en su menudo cuerpo.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto, así que si me disculpas me retiro a dormir-se puso de pie y se marcho en dirección al dormitorio, pero Vega la cogió de la muñeca haciéndola darse la vuelta de forma brusca, sin percatarse de que Chun Li tenía en las manos unas tijeras con las que había estado cosiendo. Así que como un acto-reflejo ella levantó las manos y las tijeras se clavaron en el hombro de Vega.

-OH dios mío Vega lo siento mucho-dijo ella entre llantos-Yo no quería …debes creerme fue un accidente.

Vega se fue directamente a la habitación sin decirle una palabra a Chun Li, y ella fue directamente a un armario que se encontraba en el salón para coger lo necesario para curarle.

Al volver a la habitación Vega estaba tumbado sobre la cama y ella se acercó a él.

Ella le ayudó a retirarle la camiseta y cuando se dispuso a curar su herida con una gasa él la cogió de las muñecas y la tiró sobre él.

-¡DEBES DE ESTAR Loco! No puedes pretender que hagamos nada ahora, conseguirás que te sangre más la herida.

Él la miró con ojos vidriosos debido a la perdida de sangre causada por la herida, pero él tenia la suficiente voluntad de hacer que ella admitiera su derrota y que admitiera que disfrutaba tanto como él.

Y de alguna manera ese era el castigo por la herida, admitir el amor que él le daba era una de las fuentes de su ella no quería aceptarlo ni admitirlo…no podía.

El dolor de las muñecas a causa del fuerte agarre que él le provocaba iba en aumento y ella lo miró con furia en sus ojos.

-Maldito seas Vega ¿Porque me torturas queriendo oírlo de mis labios cuando ya sabes la respuesta?

¡Dimelo! Exiguió con voz dura

Pero al ver que ella no decía nada le cogió las dos muñecas con una mano y con la otra comenzó a subirle la falda.

-Vega puedes morir si haces esfuerzos por la perdida de sangre-volvió a decir esta vez una melancólica Chun Li.

-He dicho que quiero escucharlo de tus labios…-ordeno con voz dura.

-¡LO RECONOZCO! RECONOZCO TODO MALDITO CUANDO ME TOCAS , CUANDO ME HACES GEMIR DISFRUTO CON TODO LO QUE PORVOCAS EN MÍ AUNQUE POR UNA PARTE TAMBIÉN SEA UNA TORUTA .¿Estas satisfecho ahora?

Ella dio la vuelta a la cama y se acostó en el lado opuesto al de Vega y se fundió en la almohada para llorar.

-Cedes muy rápido, amor mío-sonrió apenas Vega-Por muy tentador y que suene hacerte el amor esta noche prefiero gozar de futuras noches contigo a morir hoy en tus brazos-dijo satisfecho.

-OH ¡te odio Vega odio , te odio…

Sintió nauseas en el estomago cuando vio las tijeras clavadas en el hombro de Vega y un profundo agujero en el pecho ¿pero porque? No encontró respuesta, pero se prometió que en un futuro no la engañaría tan fácilmente.

Durante la semana en la que Vega estuvo convaleciste, él permaneció todo el tiempo con Chun Li en la tienda. Chun Li se resignó a convivir con él e intentar sacar el mayor provecho posible .

Él le enseño a jugar a las cartas y ella le contó acerca de su niñez y su infancia en Londres, y lo que si era cierto es que en ese periodo se conocieron más profundamente.

Cuatro días tras el accidente Vega se empezó a mostrar algo inquieto y malhumorado por el tiempo que pasaba encerrado en la reprendía por cosas mínimas, pero ella no se lo tenia en cuenta ya que comprendía su situación.

Al amanecer del séptimo día del accidente de Vega, Chun Li se despertó por las caricias que él le estaba otorgando con gran maestría en todos los sitios de su cuerpo.

Somnolienta se dio la vuelta y enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vega arqueando su cuerpo para tocar el cuerpo masculino de él y así poder besarlo.

-¡No!-grito Chun Li cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó él.-Mi cuerpo se está curando fácilmente y ya apenas me duele .La semana pasada antes de herirme te entregastes sin resistencia y ahora tras el tiempo trascurrido necesito saciar mi deseo de ti.

-Vega basta ya… esa noche me entregué por cierta razón y no volverá a pasar

Pero los forcejeos de Chun Li eran inútiles ya que Vega había recuperado todo su vigor

-Así que esa noche solo estabas jugando conmigo-dijo apretándola fuertemente a la cama-Pues mira por donde quería no escaparás de modo que lucha todo lo que quieras y resístete si quieres ,resístete hasta que mueras de gozo.

Vega la cogió y la colocó boca a bajo en la cama , como de costumbre le separó las piernas con sus rodillas para poder tener acceso libre a Chun Li.

Le retiró dulcemente el pelo del cuello y empezó a besárselo con sumo cuidado, entonces fue cuando sintió como Chun Li se relajó y se dejó a merced de la pasión que había entre ellos.

Ella se quedó dormida tras compartir con Vega una gran tarde de fantástico sexo, y cuando Vega abandonó la cama sintió que le daba un beso y que le decía unas palabras en su idioma, las cuales no entendió.

A Chun Li le despertaron unas voces que provenían de fuera de la tienda y sobresaltada salió fuera para ver de que se trataba.

vio a Vega y a Abel envueltos en una discusión y en el suelo tres mujeres de su misma edad más o menos.

-Chun Li entra a la tienda-dijo Vega furioso.

Ella no quiso desobedecerle y entró rápidamente y tras ella entró Vega.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-le preguntó desconcertada.

-Abel a traído a tres mujeres de una tribu vecina y las quiere hacer sus esclavas.

-PERO NO PUEDES PERMITIR ESO, SON PERSONAS.

-No puedo hacer nada, el las a raptado y el es su dueño, puede hacer lo que le plazca a pesar de lo que yo dese.

-Eso no puede ser eres el jeque.

-Chun Li no tengo que darte explicaciones ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, pues si tu no vas a hacer nada lo aré yo-dijo Chun Li saliendo de la tienda en dirección a Abel.

-Usted-dijo señalando a Abel-Es peor que Vega-dijo muy enfadada.

-Mi querida Chun Li ¿Qué hice para ofenderte?-dijo en tono inocente.

-Esas mujeres no son objetos ¿no tiene el más mínimo respeto por los seres humanos?

-Esa no era mi intención Chun Li, si lo deseas las llevaré de vuelta a donde pertenecen, no haría nada que irritara a un ser tan hermoso-dijo examinándola de los pies a la cabeza.

Chun Li lo miró fijamente y pensó que tal vez Abel no era tan mal tipo

-Gracias Abel y siento lo que te dije .

Ella leyó la mirada oscura y deseosa en los ojos de Abel pero tal vez en el podría encortar un apoyo como ya pensó antes.

Esa noche Abel cenó con Vega y con ella , y Chun Li representó el papel de anfitriona perfecta.

Ella apenas le prestó atención a Vega por no decir nada. Abel pensaba que nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como Chun Li y no apartaba la mirada de ella ni un segundo, cosa que irrito mucho a Vega.

Vega también miraba a Chun Li, pero con una razón dominaba la cólera cuando la veía coquetear con Abel.

Con cada copa de vino, a Vega se le ocurrían diversas formas de matarlos a los ocasiones había abandonado la tienda enojado , pero ahora era más que eso .

Durante la comida y también durante después Chun Li siguió ignorando a Abel se retiró Chun Li se sentó frente a Vega e ignorándolo se dedico beber su té. Pero se sentía un poco nerviosa, ya que Vega la miraba fijamente en un completo silencio.

-Chun Li ¿Te gustó la forma en la que hice el estúpido esta noche?-

Ella sobresaltada lo miró con cautela.

-Por favor dime de que modo te obligué a actuar en el papel de idiota.

Un escalofría recorrió la espalda de Chun Li al terminar su frase.

-MUJER NO SABES CUANDO HAS IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS.

-Me temo que llegarás más lejos tú cuando termine la noche.

Cuando Vega se puso en pié Chun Li se levantó y sacó las tijeras que había estado guardado bajo su falda, pero Vega se anticipó a su acción y se las quitó de la mano haciéndolas caer a un lado.

Ella intentó cogerlas del suelo pero Vega la agarró entre sus brazos y le arrancó la falda.

-¿De verdad estarías dispuesta a matarme?-dijo el muy serio.

-Si, por supuesto que lo haría te odio -dijo gritando.

-Has dicho eso muchas veces, pero ya no te creo. Ya as llegado demasiado lejos y mereces un castigo.-dijo Vega echándosela al hombro y entrando a la habitación con ella.

Con movimientos lentos y en apariencia serenos se sentó sobre la cama y le quitó la parte inferior de la ropa interior de Chun Li y la cruzó tumbada bocabajo en sus piernas.

-¡Vegano por favor!-pero él descargó su mano sobre las nalgas desnudas de Chun Li.

Chun Li soltó un gritó de dolor, pero él descargó de nuevo su gran mano sobre las nalgas de Chun Li, esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior vez.

-¡Por favor Vega! Seria incapaz de matarte y lo sabes perfectamente.

Pero él no le prestó atención y la azotó por tercera vez

-Vega no lo intentaré otra vez-exclamó ella y las lagrimas le corrían por sus mejillas a borbotones.-Lo juro Vega pero por favor, te suplico que pares.

Con movimientos tiernos y gentiles Vega la cambió de postura y la acunó entre sus brazos.

Ella se sentía como una niña y sollozaba sin ni siquiera sus padres cuando estaban con vida la habían castigado de esa forma.

Él la depositó sobre la cama y tapó el cuerpo tembloroso de Chun Li con las mantas, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

Tras hacer esto Vega salió de la habitación, pero Chun Li no le prestó atención, ella solo quería estar sola.


End file.
